Louisa-Marianne
by AWallWithAName
Summary: (Inspiré du manga)Douze ans après la bataille sur la lune et alors que la vie a repris son cours normal, Maka et Soul disparaissent mystérieusement en laissant leur fils derrière eux. Kid, le nouveau Shinigami tente de découvrir les raisons de leur disparition. Quelques OC (des enfants, plein d'enfants) T pour language et violence. Pas vraiment de romance mais c'est sous-entendu.
1. Prologue: Tortue grecque

Ouh enfin je travaille avec mon manga préféré ! C'est un honneur. J'espère que je ne décevrais personne.

Au fait, ce prologue est complètement inutile, alors si vous avez envie de le sauter, vous avez le droit. Ça m'amusait juste de le faire.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Louisa-Marianne est une <em>testudo graeca<em>, de l'ordre des_ testudines_, classe _reptillia_ du règne _animalia. _Une tortue grecque, une tortue terrestre, une tortue quoi. Une charmante bestiole, un peu verte ou jaunâtre selon la lumière, avec des tâches brunes sur sa carapace qui protège son corps fragile et un peu flasque. Seules ses quatre pattes osent s'exposer ainsi qu'une tête un peu timide qui n'hésitera pas à se cacher à la moindre alerte, aussi rare soit-elle. Contrairement à ce que les légendes disent, toutes les tortues ne sont pas la quintessence de la lenteur, avec ses petites pattes griffues et ses yeux noirs mesquins, Louisa-Marianne serait bien capable de vous surprendre. Si ont pouvait lire ses souvenirs, on y verrait pas grand-chose, et le plus gros serait flou. Le plus ancien souvenir qu'on pourrait y trouver serait sa chute mémorable d'une camionnette d'animalerie. Un souvenir qui ne s'oublie pas. Dur de savoir comment elle en était arrivée à tomber de ce véhicule ce qui se passa exactement ensuite. Il y a un vague bruit de moteur, une porte entrouverte qui claque au rythme de la route, faisant danser des faisceaux de lumière dans l'obscurité de la fourgonnette. Une irrésistible envie de toucher cette lumière apparaît soudainement, là tout s'accélère, passage au travers des portes, chute rapide et atterrissage brusque sur les pavés d'une rue bondée. Ce que l'ont trouve après c'est une vision floue de pieds, de tas de grands pieds qui frappent lourdement le sol sans lui prêter attention, pendus aux grandes jambes orgueilleuses qui s'élèvent jusqu'au soleil. Ils sont bizarre ces bipèdes, ils se tiennent tout droit comme si ils voulaient être les plus grands, s'exposant bêtement aux dangers. Ils auraient mieux fait de se faire des carapaces et de rester petits, plutôt que de devenir de grandes cibles mouvantes. Ils sont bêtes ces humains. Tiens, quelque chose de remarquable apparait au milieu du flou des pieds. Des petits pieds. Enfin un bipède un peu intelligent qui a compris qu'il fallait être petit. Les petits pieds sont tous proches, ils ne bougent plus. Et voilà que la terre s'éloigne. Repli d'urgence, la tortue terrestre est enlevée à cette terre qui la défini. C'est peut-être la fin, il y a la peur, il y a le bruit et la sécurité apparente de la carapace. Ils en font de bruit ces bipèdes, encore un mauvais point.

'' C'est quoi ce truc Warren ?

- Une tortue je crois.

- D'où elle peut bien venir ?

- Aucune idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?

- On pourrait la garder.

- Moi j'en veux pas, elle à traîné par terre et ce n'est pas marrant les tortues, c'est tout lent.

- Tais-toi Leslie, les tortues ne sont pas toutes lentes ! »

Non, les tortues ne sont pas toutes lentes.

'' Et puis Louisa-Marianne n'est pas sale, et je suis sûr qu'elle est très marrante !

-Louisa-Marianne ? ''

C'est ainsi que la petite tortue grecque tombé d'un camion devint Louisa-Marianne, l'une des tortues les plus marrante au monde, au moins la plus marrante de Death City. A l'animalerie cependant, on s'est plaint de n'avoir reçu que quatre tortues terrestre au lieu des cinq commandées.


	2. 1: Dans les bas fonds et sous le toit

Bon c'est là que ça commence pour de vrai. Désolé de vous avoir fait subir Louisa-Marianne pendant tout un prologue. Bon ce premier chapitre est long mais je garanti pas qu'ils seront tous comme ça. Oulà.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Plantée au milieu du désert du Nevada, une ville surgit comme un îlot flottant, un mirage réel connu dans le monde entier. Death City, charmante ville, un peu à part, qui semble s'être construit toute seule, sans même avoir fait attention à ce les autres villes pouvaient bien faire. Il y a vraiment de tout dans cette ville, tous les magasins, toutes les architectures, ont y parle des tas de langues de pays si lointains qu'on en ignore l'existence. Si cette ville a autant attiré des peuples venus de tous les continents, c'est bien grâce à sa chère école, Shibusen. La seule au monde qui soit capable de vous former si vous avez tendance à vous transformer en arme quand le cœur vous en dit. Plus qu'une école spécialisée, une école d'excellence qui à formé les plus grands de ce monde et qui vous ouvrira des nombreuses voies pavées d'or une fois que vous en serez sorti. C'est ce qu'on écrit sur la brochure. Enfin, comme si cette ville n'était déjà pas assez remarquable, elle est la résidence des dieux de la mort, dieux puissants et bien-aimé depuis des lustres. En parlant de dieux, il y en a un en bas, dans les bas-fonds de Shibusen, un dieu tout neuf, qui tape du pied. Il tape du pied parce que ça l'énerve, il ne comprend pas. Alors ça l'énerve, et il tape du pied.<p>

'' Tout cela n'a aucun sens et ces choses insensées me mettent hors de moi. ''

Dans une pièce trop petite, les esprits bouillonnaient. Oubliée depuis des lustres, cette petite bibliothèque couverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignée et éclairée de bougies, accueillait aujourd'hui une immense table carrée, qui la rendait encore plus petite, couverte de papiers, de dossiers et de photos éparpillés. Assis face à la porte, le maître shinigami menait son enquête, qu'on avait autrefois connu sous le nom de Death the Kid. A sa gauche, Spirit Albarn, death scythe accompagnant inlassablement les dieux de la mort et désormais parsemé de cheveux blanc, aussi désorienté que le chef de table. A la droite de la table, la tête posée dans la main et soupirant, Eve Wieven, mieux connue aujourd'hui sous le titre d'épouse du dieu de la mort. Tous essayaient de comprendre un fait qui s'était produit trois jours auparavant. Quelque chose qui les laissaient tous sans réponses et paraissait dénué de logique. Des gens important avait disparus et personne ne le comprenait. _Pourquoi ?_

''Relisez encore le dossier s'il-vous plaît.''

Spirit s'empara d'un dossier rouge. Il le connaissait par cœur, ils l'avaient lu et relu. Depuis neuf heure du matin, ils essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite indication qui les aiderait à comprendre la situation. Dès que l'information était parvenue aux oreilles du shinigami, il avait réquisitionné la petite salle, une table et avait attrapé par le bras le death scythe qui passait par là et sorti sa femme de la bibliothèque où elle rangeait une pile d'archives. Voilà quatre heures qu'ils étaient là, et ils tournaient désespérément en rond.

''Le premier septembre, le death scythe Soul Eater et son meister Maka Albarn quittent leur domicile sans ayant prévenu qui que ce soit de leur départ. Ils ferment leur porte à clé et laissent à l'orphelinat, leur fils Warren Evans, qui déclare devoir rester cinq jours et était en possession d'une valise remplie d'affaires. Il est resté muet sur les raisons de sa présence.''

* * *

><p>Un peu, voire beaucoup plus haut dans l'école, on s'agite également, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus gaie. Aménagés dans le plus haut étage de Shibusen, cinq appartements étaient en train de connaître des changements. A chaque jour de rentrée, c'est la même histoire, les élèves de la classe élite font des échanges. La classe élite est une toute nouvelle création du nouveau shinigami, une classe d'élèves particulièrement doué et avec la ferme volonté de devenir ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière de meister et d'armes. Une sorte de remplacement pour les death scythe. D'âge et d'origines variés, les élèves endurent un entraînement intensif pendant trois ans, un entraînement à la fois mental et physique qui met à rude épreuve des jeunes gens pleins de volonté. La meilleure manière de coacher à fond les dix élèves, rudement sélectionnés chaque fois qu'une place se libère, à été d'aménager les combles pour créer cinq appartements indépendant ainsi qu'une salle commune garnies de livres et de canapés, une manière simple de souder les élèves ensemble, une valeur de partage et de soutient qui importe également beaucoup dans leur formation. A chaque rentrée, les élèves ont décidé d'eux-mêmes de faire des échanges d'appartement, un geste peu utile mais qui s'est perpétrée au fil des six années de l'existence de l'élite. Et aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée, et un déménagement bruyant et peu organisé à lieu. Mais à l'instant même, c'est la pause déjeuner, la plupart des élèves sont partis manger, d'autres encore ne sont pas rentrés de leurs vacances, mais deux jeunes filles ont pris du retard sur les autres pour finir de ranger ce qu'elles avaient dans les mains.<p>

'' Meldyn, tu ne voulais pas l'appart' du fond ?! '' Lança une grande brune un peu échevelée à travers le couloir en tirant un gros sac de toile trop rempli hors d'un appartement.

''- Si, c'est Andy qui le voulais.'' Répondit une tête rousse coiffée d'un chignon sortant de l'autre bout du couloir

''- Je vais prendre celui avec la vue vu que Derry et C.G. sont partis.

- Ils vont me manquer ces abrutis.

-Moi aussi. '' La brune traîna son sac jusqu'à l'angle du couloir avant de le laisser lourdement retomber. Elle se traîna ensuite jusqu'à la salle commune où elle s'affala dans un sofa de cuir. La rousse la rejoignit, posant un carton de vaisselle sur la grande table où trônait une montagne de fouillis, empaqueté, mis dans des poches où simplement jeté là. Les dix chaises de bois avaient été tirée contre un mur, alignées comme des soldats et portaient des cartons chacun signé d'un nom pour s'y retrouver. La propreté et la netteté de rigueur, d'habitude avait été largement mise de côté ce jour là. Meldyn soupira. Tout ce chaos était assez fatiguant et un silence de plomb régnait dans l'étage. Elle s'écroula à son tour dans le canapé et bailla de manière peu élégante.

'' Riley, il faudrait qu'on aille déjeuner.

- J'ai faim mais j'ai trop la flemme.

- Moi aussi. . . ''

A à peine seize ans, Meldyn avait été repérée par les professeurs pour ses résultats exceptionnels en cours et sur le terrain. Elle avait réussi à passer très jeune en classe EAT, et ça elle le devait aussi à son partenaire Andy. Etant tout son contraire, elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre mais ensemble, ils avaient fait de grandes prouesses. Plutôt froide et peu agréable avec les autres, la rousse avait souvent fait peur. Jeune fille plutôt costaude et n'étant jamais intimidée, elle savait comment se faire respecter même de garçons plus âgés qu'elle. Depuis toute petite et même quand elle terrorisait dans les cours de récréation de son Ecosse natale, Meldyn n'avait cessé de rêver d'entrer un jour à Shibusen. L'idée de pouvoir un jour apprendre à manier une arme qui serait son partenaire l'avait longtemps fascinée. N'étant pas une arme démoniaque, la négociation avec ses parents avait été rude. Mais face à la détermination de leur fille qui aurait pu déplacer des montagnes, ils avaient cédé. A quatorze ans, Meldyn atterrissait sur le sol américain.

Andy c'était l'inverse, venu d'une famille aisée du Minnesota, il était un garçon très aimable, parfois timide et savait faire d'une grande patience et d'une tolérance hors norme qui lui avait permis ''d'amadouer'' la rouquine colérique. Andy n'était pas du tout le genre à chercher la bagarre, mais quand à onze ans il s'était avéré qu'il possédait un don particulier, ses parents décidèrent de l'envoyer dans le Nevada quelques années plus tard. La grande perche qu'il était avait eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver une place au début, se pliant à la dure loi du plus fort. Il avait rencontré Meldyn tout à fait par hasard, dans le cadre d'un exercice de classe NOT où ils devaient former des duos au hasard. Lui, avait été pétrifié face à cette petite jeune fille, elle était restée sceptique. (_Un arc ? Pas terrible, j'aurais préféré une hache ou un truc du genre . . . Et comment ce type peut combattre, il plus fin qu'une putain d'allumette . . . Il y a rien à en tirer.)_

* * *

><p>Retour dans la petite salle sombre et poussiéreuse.<p>

'' Bon, tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Non.''

Un nouvel invité s'était installé à la table carré. Assis juste en face du dieu tout puissant ses pieds qui dépassant à peine de la chaise, ce nouvel invité était dur à faire parler et vu la tête qu'il faisait ne semblait pas décidé à coopérer. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et une femme attendait à l'extérieur. Défiant du regard, un petit garçon au visage trop familier tenait fermement les bords de sa chaise, comme si sa petite vie en dépendait.

''Warren ne commence pas comme ça ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide.'' S'impatienta le shinigami dans son grand manteau noir.

L'enfant secoua vivement la tête et replongea ses yeux verts dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

''Non.''

Toute la tablée soupira.

''Reprenons depuis le début. Eve à toi l'honneur, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra parler à Spirit . . .

Ce dernier opina tristement.

- Bien. Commença Eve en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez et prenant sa voix la plus mielleuse. Warren, tu dors dans un orphelinat en ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non.''

Ne lâchant pas sa chaise ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu, le témoin potentiel ne se démontait pas. Du haut de ses cinq ans, avec ses petits cheveux blancs dans tous les sens et ses petits shorts bleus, Warren n'était nullement impressionné par ce dieu en grand manteau avec son death scythe à la noix. Comment espérait-il l'intimider alors qu'il ne le connaissait qu'avec le visage du père de son amie. Si ils pensaient qu'ils leurs suffirait de le tirer par surprise de l'orphelinat et de l'emmener dans une petite salle sombre et poussiéreuse pour qu'il leur révèle tous ses secrets, ils se fourraient bien le doigt dans l'œil.

''Kid, ça ne sert à rien, tu vois bien qu'il ne parlera pas. On ne va quand même pas le torturer. Laissons-le partir. ''

Le dieu resta silencieux un moment, à fixer le gamin sur sa chaise. Soudainement, il plongea la main sous la table et saisi quelque chose dans un carton. Il brandit en l'air une pauvre tortue qui agitait désespérément ses pattes dans le vide. Le visage du garçon se décomposa soudainement face à la vision de cet animal. Il lâcha la chaise et tendit les bras vers la tortue comme pour l'attraper, un air inquiet sur la figure.

''Louisa-Marianne !''

Il éloigna la tortue des petites mains tendues, sentant qu'il avait frappé au bon endroit. Le petit recula dans sa chaise.

''On a trouvé cette petite chose dans ta chambre à l'orphelinat. Elle t'appartient n'est-ce pas.''

Il hésita.

'' Oui . . . c'est ma tortue. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule à la maison.

- Les animaux sont interdits à l'orphelinat. Je pourrais la garder si je le voulais.

- Non !

- Alors ! Alors, il faut me dire Warren, pourquoi tu dors à l'orphelinat ?''

Il hésita un bon moment, jetant quelques coups d'œil vers sa petite tortue qui agitait les pattes et dans les différents coins de la pièce. Sur cette toile d'araignée, sur ces livres, sur ces papiers sur la table et sur ce dossier rouge.

''N. . . Non.''

La tablée soupira de nouveau.

'' Très bien, qu'il parte.''

Warren descendit de sa chaise, la tablée commença à rassembler la paperasse, pressée de mette fin à cette interminable réunion. Kid jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon aux cheveux blancs, la femme dans le couloir paru et saisit sa petite main. Le petit marmonna quelque chose, et il cru percevoir ces mots.

(_Les pauvres enfants. . .)_

Il disparu.

'' C'est décidément de plus en plus étrange. Soupira l'épouse.

- Oui de plus en plus étrange, cela ne ressemble vraiment pas à ma petite Maka. Soupira le death scythe à son tour

- Une affaire étrange qui réclame évidemment toute ma divine attention. Il remit la tortue dans la boîte et la posa sur la table.

- Kid s'il te plaît n'en fait pas trop, on s'énerve peut-être pour rien.

- Non ma chère, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.''

Il se releva brusquement avec un air déterminé. Les deux autres convives continuèrent de ranger la paperasse sur la table

'' Il faudrait acheter du beurre. Reprit Eve. Je retourne à mon véritable travail si cela ne te dérange pas.

- J'irai en rentrant ce soir.''


	3. 2: Les enfants pleurent le vendredi

Mon dieu quel plaisir de replonger dans cet univers, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me manque. Je suis tellement heureuse d'écrire ce truc. J'espère que vous l'aimez bien.

* * *

><p>Je rappele que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>La salle commune des élites avait retrouvé son agitation habituelle, également tradition de rentrée, un grand repas avait lieu. Avec le déménagement, chacun avait vidé son frigo et ses placards et on essayait de faire un dîner avec le tout. Le chaos régnait toujours mais les lits, au moins, était installé dans les chambres afin de pouvoir y dormir le soir même. Meldyn, qui avait retrouvé son partenaire dans l'après-midi, regardait une mixture verdâtre figée au fond d'un bol avec dégoût.<p>

''Dis-moi Riley, c'est toi qui à ramené ce truc non ? C'est une spécialité de ton pays ?''

La grande brune s'empara du bol et le contempla.

'' Même au Vietnam j'avais jamais vu un truc pareil. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir un jour acheté ça. Klint sait peut-être.''

Elle attrapât la manche de sa voisine, une fille couverte de tatouages et avec des cheveux plus que rouges, et tira dessus.

'' Hey Klint, tu sais ce que c'est que ça ? ''

Elle lui tendit le bol.

'' Ah ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?! C'est mangeable ? Elle y enfonça un doigt

- On sait trop, c'était dans notre frigo.

- Je ne mangerais pas ça si j'étais toi, enfin sauf si tu tiens à louper une semaine d'entraînement. Elle essuya sa main entière sur un sopalin en grimaçant

- Bien sûr que non. ''

Andy pouffa dans les crackers dont il s'empiffrait. Il était heureux d'être de retour à Shibusen, après le mois entier qu'il avait passé chez lui dans le Minnesota. Il avait oublié à quel point la maison de son enfance pouvait être calme et ennuyeuse. Meldyn n'avait pas changé, alors que lui était presque en larmes quand il avait revu son amie, elle était restée de marbre et lui avait dit que son aide aurait été plus utile ce matin quand elle vidait les chambres. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était trop émotif.

'' Comment était tes vacances Meldyn, tu es rentré en Ecosse non ? La rousse examinait toujours le contenu du bol

- Ouais deux semaines. J'ai réussi à avoir deux jours où il n'a plu.

- Comment va ta famille ?

- Toujours les même, elle repoussa le bol, mes parents m'ont dit que ce n'était pas sérieux ce que je faisais et que ça ne me mènerait à rien. Ils m'ont aussi dit que si j'aimais tant la violence j'aurais pu entrer dans la police, qu'au moins j'aurais été utile. Ma tante ne se sort toujours pas de sa dépression et mes frères sont plus stupides les uns que les autres. Heureusement il y avait ma grand-mère.

- Comment elle va, elle ?

- Mentalement bien, mais elle à fait un AVC au début des vacances et sa main gauche est restée paralysée. Mais elle m'a dit que j'étais très forte et qu'elle était fière de moi.''

Le blond s'était inquiété quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances. Il savait qu'elle était mieux à Shibusen et que sa famille était toxique. Normal qu'elle soit aussi froide et fermée avec un foyer pareil. Il n'y avait que sa grand-mère pour rattraper le coup. Il se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il se plaignait de sa famille, certes ils étaient surprotecteurs mais il avait eu une enfance heureuse lui.

Tout d'un coup, la grande porte en bois qui séparait la grande salle du reste de l'école s'entrouvrit. Chacun se tut et se pencha par-dessus la table pour voir qui venait d'ouvrir. Un personnage familier se présenta, un homme costaud et tout bleu.

'' Salut les jeunes !

'' - Bonjour professeur Sid ! '' S'écria la tablée en cœur

Tous les professeurs de Shibusen mettaient du leur pour entraîner les élites, chacun apportant ses propres compétences et expériences, mais Sid était celui qu'ils voyaient le plus souvent. Non seulement ils leur enseignaient, mais il tentait tant bien que mal de gérer la classe et les appartements. Personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit, mais dès la création de l'élite il en avait pris les rênes et avait brillamment géré l'affaire, prenant soin d'apporter le meilleur aux élèves. Aujourd'hui il rendait ce qui ressemblait à une visite de courtoisie, mais certainement était-il venu voir comment se déroulait le déménagement.

Il salua et pris des nouvelles de chacun, il refusa la nourriture qu'on lui proposait, Klint lui tendit même la mixture dégoûtante. Il demanda ensuite comment c'était déroulé le déménagement. Etant l'aîné, Orphée lui fit voir les appartements, expliquant qui avait choisi lequel. Il restait encore beaucoup d'affaires à ranger et il ne pensait pas que tout soit complètement rangé avant la semaine prochaine, surtout avec la reprise des cours.

De retour dans la grande salle où le dîner avait repris, le professeur réclama un peu d'attention.

'' Ecoutez vous-tous, le shinigami va passer demain soir, ce sont des affaires importantes alors tâchez d'être tous là.''

Une vague de frissons traversa la salle.

'' Le shinigami ?! S'écria Riley. Mais on n'aura jamais rangé avant demain soir ! On à reprise à 6h demain, sauf si on fait nuit blanche, on ne sera jamais prêt !

- Et personnellement je ne tiens pas à faire nuit blanche, répondit un garçon à la table, avec la ''remise en forme spéciale'' de professeur Mjolnir !

- Oh l'horreur ! s'écria Klint. Je me rappelle sa visite surprise de l'année dernière, avec inspection des chambres. On a dû redresser tous les cadres et plier tous les rouleaux de papiers toilettes de l'école parce que la salle commune était ''horriblement asymétrique'' !

- Je sais je sais, soupira le professeur, essayez au moins de ranger la salle commune, je doute qu'il aille dans les chambres cette fois-ci. ''

Il quitta l'étage complètement silencieux et les élèves figés au dessus de leurs assiettes. Dès que la porte claqua, l'aîné s'écria '' Allez chercher le niveau à bulle !''

Tous abandonnèrent leurs plats sans hésitation, et dans une cadence effrénée, chacun s'appliqua à vider la grande salle des affaires qui traînaient, les jetant complètement au hasard dans les appartements, on remit les canapés exactement où ils devaient être, mesurant méticuleusement l'écart avec les bibliothèques. Les livres furent alignés en accordant les couleurs avec celles qui se trouvaient en face, on redressa les cadres, on aligna très exactement l'immense table en bois et ses chaises, on passa le balais, l'aspirateur, le plumeau et le chiffon, enfin, on débarrassa la table. En deux heures à peine, l'endroit était impeccable, fiers d'eux les élèves se tapèrent dans les mains, épuisés, ils regagnèrent leurs lits.

* * *

><p>Assis sur son petit lit taille enfant de l'orphelinat, Warren contemplait tristement la boîte qu'il avait aménagée pour sa tortue. Il avait fait ça bien, avec un bol d'eau, de la salade et une petite boîte pour se faire un abri. Maintenant elle était dans les griffes du shinigami, la pauvre Louisa-Marianne, elle devait être terrorisée. Les autres enfants étaient en train de manger, lui n'avait pas faim. C'était bizarre de se retrouver ici, avec tous ces enfants qui n'on pas de parents. Ils passent toutes leurs journées ici eux, ils mangent à l'orphelinat, font l'école à l'orphelinat, jouent à l'orphelinat et y dorment. Lui il partirai demain pour sa vraie école, avec cette dame bizarre qui ne lui dit jamais un mot et le surveille tout le temps. Certains enfants disaient qu'ils étaient là depuis toujours, d'autres savaient que leurs parents avait été tué, quelques uns disaient qu'ils étaient morts en se battant. Des enfants avaient été ''enlevés par les services sociaux '' mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. La plupart étaient gentils, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler du vendredi, parce que c'est là que des gens venaient pour les ''adopter''. Beaucoup d'enfants pleuraient le vendredi. La vie était dure à l'orphelinat, surtout depuis qu'il était seul. Pourtant il avait bien caché la boîte sous son lit. Il avait été lâche de laisser tomber la pauvre tortue, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus trahir ses parents, il avait promis de garder le secret. Il fallait qu'il récupère Louisa-Marianne, mais comment ? Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à entrer dans Shibusen sans se faire remarquer . . . mais l'école est immense et l'animal est si petit. . . Peut-être que Leslie pourrait l'aider. Il faudra lui demander demain à l'école.<p>

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, Warren s'attendait à voir la femme bizarre qui voudrait le faire manger de force, mais c'est un enfant qui entra.

'' Salut Warren !

- Leslie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!''

Il sauta de son lit et fourra sa boîte en dessous. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha, essayant de voir ce qu'il cachait, en vain. Il l'avait reconnue dès qu'il avait vu ses trois bandes blanches sur la moitié de sa tête, son frère a les même. Drôle de tradition de famille.

'' Je suis venue avec mon père. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il parle avec des gens pour l'instant.

- Ton père est là ?! S'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour

- Oui, il veut te voir je crois.

- Moi aussi je veux le voir ! Il faut qu'il me rende Louisa-Marianne !

- Ta tortue ? Elle est chez moi. James l'aime bien.

- Je m'en fiche que ton frère l'aime bien, c'est ma tortue !

- T'inquiète pas on va te la rendre, répondit-elle en rigolant, père dit qu'il faut juste que tu lui dises où son partis tes parents.

- Ca jamais !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait une promesse Leslie ! Et les promesses il faut les tenir !

- T'es pire que Light*Star des fois . . .''

* * *

><p>''Premier jour d'école et tu trouve déjà le moyen de te battre.''<p>

La directrice était essoufflée, ce n'était que le premier jour et elle en avait déjà assez. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas aidée. Vingt ans qu'elle était dans le métier et jamais elle n'avait vu un gamin comme ça. Elle traîna cette petite brute par le bras jusque dans son bureau et claqua la porte. ''Assis.'' Ordonna-t-elle fermement en lâchant l'enfant qui n'avait cessé de se débattre et de supplier qu'on la lâche pour '' retourner lui régler son compte''. Elle se calma une fois l'ordre donné, se frotta un peu le bras et s'assis sur la petite chaise destinée aux enfants. Mince, elle a encore de la poigne la vieille. Elle à vraiment l'air en colère cette fois. Du haut de ses six ans, la gamine la défiait du regard.

'' Bon sang Light*Star, est-ce que je peux espérer que tu change un jour ?

- Cet imbécile n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Je pouvais pas le laisser filer alors qu'il m'avait regardé comme ça !

- Et comment il t'a regardé exactement ?

- Avec . . . euh . . . _des yeux de fouines. . ._

- Des yeux de fouines ? Répondit-elle, consternée

- Ouais, des sales yeux de sale fouine. Il fallait que je défende mon honneur !

- ton honneur ?

- Ben oui ! Vous ne savez peut-être pas, mais je deviendrais une grande guerrière, la plus grande que le monde ait connue ! Et les grandes guerrières ne se laissent pas faire par des fouines !''

La vieille femme se massa les tempes, décidément ça ne s'arrangerait pas. Dès que la petite était rentrée à l'école, elle n'avait cessé de se battre avec n'importe qui et pour n'importe quelle raison. Elle semait la terreur et tous les enfants fuyaient ou se cachaient à la seule vision de sa tignasse bleue sombre.

''Tu sais à quoi tu m'oblige ?''

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

''Je vais appeler ta mère.''

Le petit visage se décomposa, soudainement, Light*Star n'avait plus aucun honneur à défendre. La directrice n'eut pas le temps de s'emparer du combiné qu'elle s'était mise à crier, la suppliant des deux mains.

''Oh non madame je vous en supplie ! Vous pouvez pas appeler mon père plutôt ?

- Ton père ?! Je l'ai appelé l'année dernière quand tu avais fendu la lèvre de ton voisin de cantine, tout ce qu'il à trouvé à dire c'est ''A mains nues au moins ?''. Je suis désolé ma petite mais c'est un adulte _responsable_ que je dois appeler.

- Non ! Non ! Ses supplications avaient redoublées d'efforts Madame faites pas ça ! Vous vous rendez pas compte ! _Elle va me priver de films de karaté_ ! Peut être même de mon sac de frappe ! Je vais taper mes frères et elle me punira encore ! Elle est sans pitié ! ''

Ignorant les supplications, la directrice composa le numéro. Elle tombera directement sur Tsubaki. Plus tard, Light*Star sera privée de films de karaté, mais elle pourra garder son sac de frappe parce que ses frères on déjà bien assez de bleus.

* * *

><p>Il était six heures et demie dans le hall de Shibusen. Ouvert sur l'extérieur, le hall ne protégeait que peu de l'air frais matinal. On n'est qu'en septembre, mais déjà l'air du matin est piquant. Collé contre un mur, l'élite discute à voix basse en attendant leur professeur pour l'entraînement matinal, les sacs contenant leurs affaires de sport calés entre les jambes. Pour l'instant un grand calme régnait, l'école était complètement vide, pour quelques heures seulement. A dix heures la sonnerie retentirait pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances et le rythme scolaire reprendrait officiellement. Meldyn renfonça un peu la tête dans son écharpe. Les entraînements à l'aube ne lui avait pas manqué, si elle était toujours en vacances elle serait, à l'heure qu'il est, toujours dans son lit ou prenant son petit déjeuner en regardant le jour se lever par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Andy à l'air content lui, cet imbécile. Evidemment c'est plus marrant pour lui, les armes ont un entraînement physique beaucoup moins intensif. Elle grogna intérieurement et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un cadre à côté d'elle, espérons qu'il n'a pas été décalé. Elle se pencha pour regarder la photo, il y pas mal de cadres dans le hall, la plupart sont des gens importants qui on étudié là. Elle connaît bien cette photo, elle l'a vue des tas de fois. Il y a la même dans la salle commune. Le shinigami et sa bande quand ils étaient jeunes, l'image est devenue légendaire. Cette photo à été prise après la bataille sur la lune, elle connaît l'histoire par cœur, le courage et la détermination dont ils ont fait preuve, on le raconte dans toutes les classes de tous les niveaux, de véritables modèles. Elle connaît bien les deux jeunes sur la droite, c'est ceux qu'elle admire le plus Soul Eater et Maka Albarn, ce sont de véritables héros. Elle les a admirés depuis son arrivée à Death City, un jour peut-être, elle aussi pourra accomplir quelque chose d'aussi grand, et alors on verra son portrait dans le hall. Mais pour l'instant elle va devoir courir, il va lui falloir travailler dur si elle veut pouvoir faire aussi bien que de mettre une bonne raclée au Grand Dévoreur.<p>

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la lune qui commençait à disparaître pour laisser place au pâle soleil. La lune toute noire. Les nuits étaient bien sombres depuis qu'elle était devenue la prison de l'infâme créature. Peu de gens savent qu'il est toujours là-haut, enfermé dans sa cage céleste. Ceux qui savent prient du plus fort qu'ils peuvent pour qu'il y reste à jamais. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre personne là-haut. Si jamais quelqu'un se trouvait encore sur la lune, il n'était plus que des chuchotements qu'on attrape au hasard au détour d'un couloir, une vague rumeur, comme un mauvais souvenir qui ne veut pas partir.


	4. 3: Les petites âmes

HEY HEY HEY Première review !

Un grand merci à cette personne anonyme, je ne le dirait jamais assez, c'est toujours bon d'avoir des réactions ! Plutôt positif cette fois, contente que tu aimes Light*Star, mais malheureusement ne consacrerait pas trop de temps à sa famille ( je sais c'est horrible) . Au fait, Maka et Soul arriverons au prochain chapitre hein, vous inquiétez pas. C'est sûr que pour l'instant, ils savent se faire attendre. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai des tas de choses à dire.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Le premier jour d'école n'est jamais le plus facile. Le retour en classe, l'inquiétude de savoir quel professeur nous accompagnera cette année, le rabâchage interminable du même discours de rentrée qu'ils nous réchauffent chaque année. Une dure journée, mais Warren trouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Juste une petite boule lui restait en travers de la gorge, ce soir il dormira encore à l'orphelinat, seul en plus. <em>Cinq jours<em> avait dit maman. Est-ce que cela faisait cinq jours ? Il avait oublié de compter. Peut-être cela faisait-il plus. C'était inquiétant, peut-être était arrivée quelque chose, de grave peut-être. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, ils sont forts, ils s'en sortiront bien.

C'était la fin de sa journée de classe, les portes en fer de l'école était grande ouvertes sur la rue où les enfants retrouvaient leurs parents. La femme bizarre n'était pas encore là. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait en retard, ça l'avait surpris qu'elle lui parle enfin mais il aurait voulu entendre autre chose. Il aurait bien aimé attendre quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rester assis là, sur ce petit banc rouge en attendant de la voir surgir tel un prédateur de la savane. Peut-être qu'elle lui sauterait au cou et le dévorerait ensuite, disputant sa viande avec des charognards, comme cette lionne bondissant sur un faon dans le documentaire.

''Hé Warren''

Il sortit de ses pensées. Leslie avec son uniforme symétrique, lui tapotait l'épaule, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

'' Tu attends l'assistante sociale c'est ça ?

- Qui ça ?

- La dame qui vient te chercher. Elle est assistante sociale.

- Oh. ''

Leslie a cinq ans elle aussi, mais il a des fois on dirait qu'elle en a plus. Elle est tellement intelligente qu'ils ont dû la faire passer dans la classe au dessus, la même que Light*Star. Elle lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle est un dieu de la mort et qu'un jour, elle aussi, elle deviendra directrice de Shibusen. ''Il faut que les bandes blanches deviennent symétriques'' avait-elle ensuite déclarée.

Elle s'assit à son tour sur le banc rouge.

'' La nouvelle nounou est toujours en retard. Mère n'aime pas ça.

- Elle est partie celle qui avait des gros bras ?

- Oui elle à dû rentrer chez elle.''

Warren n'eut pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de la nounou qui lui avait donné des pères Noël en chocolats à Pâques qu'on lui frappa brusquement à l'arrière de la tête, d'une telle violence qu'il fut plié en deux.

'' Hé Warren ! Depuis quand t'as les cheveux aussi courts !

- Ah Light*Star ! Tu m'as fait mal ! S'écria-t-il en se frottant énergiquement le crâne

- Ca va ! Arrête donc de te plaindre ! Les vrais hommes ne se plaignent pas ! Lui répondit-elle en rigolant et lui envoya une petite tape dans le bras

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai les cheveux aussi courts ! Avant les vacances je t'ai dit que je devais aller chez le coiffeur et tu m'as dit que tu pouvais me faire une coupe de ''super guerrier'' ! ''

Elle réfléchi un instant puis explosa de rire : '' Haha oui je m'en rappelle ! C'était vraiment horrible !

- Du coup le coiffeur à dû me couper les cheveux courts, et encore là ils ont repoussés !

- Hey, je suis sûre que ma coupe aurait été géniale si tu n'avais pas bougé !

- Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me coupe les cheveux !''

Leslie s'en souvenait de ce jour-là, c'était le dernier jour d'école. Light*Star avait attrapé Warren à la récré, munie de ses ciseaux à papiers. Après lui avoir coincé la tête sous son bras, elle avait coupé des mèches de cheveux au hasard, faisant voler les cheveux blancs dans la cour sous le regard médusé et effrayé des autres enfants. Elle avait tenté de l'arrêté, mais quand Light*Star décidait de faire quelque chose, il était dur de l'arrêter. Seule une professeure avait réussi à mettre fin au massacre capillaire, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Warren aurait sûrement finit avec des ciseaux à bout ronds plantés dans la tête. Heureusement, il s'en était sorti avec seulement une tête bizarre.

''Dit Light*Star, tu t'es retrouvé chez la directrice ce matin non ? Interrogea la petite

- Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle avait soudainement cessé de rire.

- Dès le premier jour ? Tu bats ton record ! Pouffa le garçon

- Ouais, tout ça à cause de ce sale gamin ! Quand je pense à la raclée que va me mettre ma mère. . . D'ailleurs il faut pas que je traîne, je rentre toute seule aujourd'hui, papa est en mission et maman doit s'occuper du reste.

- Ta mère s'occupe toute seule de tes deux frères et de ta petite sœur ? La pauvre. S'inquiéta Leslie

- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur de s'occuper de ces faiblards toute la journée. Aller salut les nuls !''

Elle galopa à travers la cour vide et disparu au coin du portail. Elle habite la rue juste à côté de l'école. Lui aussi habite là bas, sur la place où il y a le petit parc avec des grands arbres et la vieille balançoire de laquelle il est tombé quand il était petit. Mais il ne s'en souvient pas. Il n'est jamais rentré seul lui, peut être l'année prochaine il le fera, si il en a le courage.

Il repensa à la soirée d'hier, après que Leslie ait surgit dans le dortoir.

Il s'était ensuite retrouvé dans la salle de cantine, complètement vide à l'exception de quelques personnes. Seulement la moitié des néons blancs était restés allumés, le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. Le silence était plus que pesant, seuls quelques petits bruits osaient rompre le parfait silence. Assise sur une table derrière son père, Leslie sirotait une briquette de jus de fruit, avec un air concentré et un masque de shinigami posé sur sa tête. Un petit garçon de l'orphelinat faisait également pas mal de bruit. Assis juste à côté du dieu de la mort indifférent, il mangeait avec une lenteur plus qu'incroyable, un pauvre yaourt à la vanille.

Warren ne pouvait détacher son regard de la cuillère, qui fouillait le fond du pot de longues minutes, ensuite remontait lentement, chargée de yaourt avant de disparaître dans la bouche de l'enfant. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne pouvait se battre très longtemps contre les yeux d'or de l'adulte qui le dévisageait. Ca lui donnait un drôle d'air de se retrouver assis sur une chaise pour enfant, mais l'humeur n'était clairement pas à la rigolade.

D'abord il lui rappela qu'il l'avait interrogé la veille, qu'il avait refusé de parler mais qu'avant sa sortie, il avait prononcé des mots. Le garçon fut surpris, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait pu percevoir ces mots, il les avait chuchoté si bas qu'il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait être que le seul à les comprendre. Mais le dieu à apparemment plus d'un tour dans son sac.

'' Ces mots Warren, ils parlaient des enfants n'est-ce pas ?''

Il hésita. Il semblait avoir compris, mais peut-être était-ce un piège. Fallait-il se rendre et parler au risque de révéler à l'ennemi de précieuses informations ou continuer de se taire et de lutter, même si cela était vain, prenant le risque qu'on fasse peut-être du mal à l'otage. Il ne fallait pas oublier Louisa-Marianne. Il n'était plus question d'agir sans réfléchir, cette fois c'était du sérieux.

'' Je veux juste que tu me dises oui ou non, même un hochement de tête me suffira. Je crois avoir compris ce que tu m'as dit mais j'aimerai que tu le confirme. C'était _les pauvres enfants _non ?''

Ce que tu _m_'as dit ? Ce serait-il lui-même trahi ? Non impossible, même sous l'effet de la pression et de l'inquiétude pour sa tortue, jamais il n'aurait pu vouloir trahir ses parents, c'est abominable. Etait-ce encore un de ses tours fourbes de shinigami ?

Il tiqua.

Le poids du secret devint trop lourd pour ses épaules d'enfant de cinq ans.

'' O . . . oui. '' Marmonna-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

La petite main du garçon qui mangeait son dessert s'empoigna du manteau noir de Kid. Elle était pleine de yaourt.

'' Monsieur, c'est des chaises pour les enfants ça. Vous êtes pas un enfant.''

Il regarda quelques instants la tâche qui venait salir la perfection noire de son manteau avant de vraiment s'énerver. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces gamins qui lui menait la vie dure. Il cria à l'enfant de se taire puisque apparemment il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, puis lui ordonna de finir cette saleté de yaourt, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Abasourdi, le petit fini son yaourt en quelques coups de cuillère puis s'enfui à toute jambes en direction du dortoir, sans prononcer ou émettre le moindre bruit. Le silence revenu, le dieu de la mort et sa fille quittèrent le bâtiment, satisfaits de l'interrogatoire.

* * *

><p>Une femme très grande et très maigre parut à l'entrée de l'école, alors que le soleil fatigué entamait sa descente. Leslie alla à sa rencontre mais la femme approcha du petit banc rouge.<p>

''Warren Evans ?''

Il releva la tête.

'' Vous êtes convié ce soir à la demeure des dieux de la mort par madame.''

Il fronça les sourcils. Leslie reformula en voyant son ami perplexe.

'' Viens, tu vas dormir chez moi.''

* * *

><p>Lunettes sur le nez, Eve compta les livres sur son comptoir. Six, sept, huit. . . Elle en prit note. Elle ajouta une fiche dans chaque livres, réorganisa la pile et en sorti une autre d'un carton. De vieux livres trouvés dans la réserve. Celle-ci était plutôt mal organisée, on l'avait laissée à l'abandon pendant longtemps et elle avait été oubliée durant de nombreuse année. Sa découverte avait été un vrai bénéfice, de vieux ouvrages rassemblant des connaissances anciennes, des récits historiques et des tas d'autres choses qui seraient utiles aux élèves. Evidemment elle avait été contente de cette découverte, elle aimait bien sûr les livres puisqu'elle en avait fait son métier, mais pour elle ça représentait surtout plus de travail. Surtout que les vieux ouvrages demandent plus d'attention, des couvertures en plastique et une grande délicatesse. Mais ce n'était pas le genre à se laisser abattre par le travail, sinon jamais elle n'aurait intégré Shibusen.<p>

Originaire de Nouvelle-Zélande, elle avait mis les pieds sur le sol américain pour la première fois à l'âge de seize ans. Déjà ambitieuse, elle voulait intégrer l'école pour la qualité des études et les débouchés que cela allait lui offrir. Les techniques de combats n'était vraiment pas dans son intérêt et n'étant pas une arme, elle s'orienta vers des études plus ''classiques'' dans lesquelles elle excella. Seulement, une fois l'apprentissage terminé, elle et sa famille n'avait plus un sou en poche. Elle trouva par chance un job comme assistante à la bibliothèque de Shibusen. Etant doué pour l'organisation et dure à la tâche, le métier lui plu immédiatement et lorsque que le bibliothécaire quitta son poste, elle prit immédiatement la suite. Elle qui visait fortune et gloire à son arrivée, fut bien surprise de trouver son bonheur dans un métier si simple. Etant responsable aussi des archives, elle dû régulièrement aider le nouveau shinigami dans ses enquêtes sur l'histoire de Shibusen et des liens finirent inévitablement par se créer.

Parce que si Eve avait rêvé de fortune et de gloire, l'un de ses rêves premier avait toujours été de créer sa propre famille nombreuse, comme celle dans laquelle elle avait grandi en Nouvelle-Zélande, entourée de ses six frères et sœurs. Les enfants sont une véritable obsession.

Elle en eu deux, pour son plus grand bonheur, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Malheureusement Kid trouvait que deux c'était déjà bien assez de travail et elle dû se résigner à voir des dizaines d'enfants courir partout dans sa maison comme elle en avait rêvé.

Quelqu'un ouvrit en grand la porte de la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'était lui. Eve a toujours trouvé qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura. Il la salua presque trop simplement.

'' Ma chère.''

Elle fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien faire là à une heure pareille ? D'habitude elle n'en entend jamais parler si tôt dans la matinée, et c'était toujours lui qui appelait pour réclamer ses documents, ensuite elle accourait à la Death Room pour lui remettre, accompagné d'un baiser. En plus c'est le jour de la rentrée, il à sûrement mieux à faire que de venir fureter à la bibliothèque. Il à vraiment l'air préoccupé, il doit encore être tracassé par l'histoire de Soul et Maka.

''Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de soûler tes élèves d'un de tes discours interminable ?

- C'est déjà fait. J'ai besoin des archives. Qui est délégué aux archives normalement ?

- C'est Maka.

- Ah oui. Bon, viens m'aider alors.''

Elle soupira. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de travail, il fallait qu'il la mêle à ses enquêtes. Elle attrapa la clé sous le comptoir et alla jusqu'à la porte blindée pour la déverrouiller.

La salle était fraîche, à la bonne température et aux bons taux d'humidité qui sont idéaux pour conserver des documents parfois vieux de centaines d'années. Ils allèrent directement au rayon des faits divers récents. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Elle s'appuya contre le rayonnage et croisa les bras.

'' Tu te souviens des enfants tués ? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'un dossier rouge

- Ceux de l'école de Leslie ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, tous le monde s'en souviens.

- Deux pauvres gamins, de six et quatre ans, sans aucuns liens. Egorgés puis abandonné dans une ruelle. Une horreur. Et tu te souviens du tueur aussi ?

- Oui, comment je pourrai. Un vrai dingue.

- Mais il n'avait pas mangé leurs âmes, il n'avait mangé aucune âme. Il les avait juste laissés là. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai fait enfermer bien sûr !

- Oui tu l'as fait. Ensuite il s'est échappé.

- Oui il s'est échappé, et personne ne l'a retrouvé. . . Tu comprends où je ne veux en venir n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avoue que là, je ne te suis pas.''

Il était étrange, il avait l'air énervé, sûr de lui et effrayé, d'une certaine manière. Pourquoi il lui rappelait tout ça ? Cette horrible affaire. . .

On avait retrouvé deux gamins dans une ruelle de Death City, baignant dans leur propre sang. Leurs petites gorges avait été tranchées comme celles d'un animal, ils étaient allongés là, avec leurs yeux vides qui plongeaient dans ceux d'en face. Au dessus des corps, flottaient les petites âmes bleues, comme des lanternes éclairant la mort abandonnée sur les pavés.

Toute la ville avait été horrifiée, de voir ces enfants morts dans leurs rues. Des enfants d'une école du coin, que peut-être ils avaient un jour croisés. Beaucoup de parents avaient gardés leur progéniture cloitrée chez eux, jusqu'au jour où le meurtrier fut capturé.

Les enquêteurs avaient retrouvé sa trace très facilement et il s'était laissé attraper sans faire d'histoire. Lors du procès, il déclara qu'il l'avait pour les enfants et considérait n'avoir rien à se reprocher. La foule en colère avait réclamé sa tête, mais il fut simplement emprisonné. Le dieu de la mort s'en voulu longtemps lorsqu'il s'échappa, mais comme on n'en entendit plus parler, on fini par oublier. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

''Enfin Eve, c'est évident ! C'est à cause de ça que Maka à disparu !

- Quoi ? Ce que tu me dis c'est qu'elle est partie venger les gamins ?!

- Mais bien sûr ! Réfléchi-y, deux gamins choisis au hasard se font trancher la gorge, et ils étaient dans la même école que Leslie, ça ne t'as pas fait quelque chose ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- A elle aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! Je me rappelle qu'elle était contre quand j'ai voulu faire enfermer le type.

- Mais comment elle l'a retrouvé ce type, il n'a donné aucun signe de vie pendant des mois. . .

- Rien ne résiste à la détection d'âme de Maka Albarn, tu le sais bien. . . Elle est partie sans rien dire parce que le meurtrier n'est pas sur ma liste, mais elle veut lui faire payer. . . C'est elle qui est prête à tout pour défendre la justice et moi qui suis trop aveugle. Oh Eve j'ai été si stupide. . . Il va falloir que je règle ça.''

Il referma le dossier rouge et s'enfuit avec. Eve souffla. Elle balaya du regard la salle des archives, c'est là que Maka travaille. Elle était encore un peu sous le choc mais pas étonnée. Après tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas oublié ces pauvres gamins. Evidemment qu'elle était partie, jamais elle n'aurait pu être en paix en sachant qu'un tueur d'enfants impuni se baladait tranquillement.

* * *

><p>La salle commune était impeccable. Tout était symétrique, sûr que le shinigami n'aurait rien à dire. Alignés en rang d'oignons, droit comme les cadres qu'ils avaient redressés, l'élite attendait que s'ouvre la porte en bois. Ils avaient passé une dure journée, entre la remise en forme de la matinée et le discours d'encouragement plutôt menaçant des professeurs, la reprise avait été dure. La dernière chose dont ils avaient envie était de se prendre un savon par la direction parce qu'ils avaient mal rangé un livre. Lorsqu'on entra, un frisson les parcouru. <em>Si jamais ils avaient oublié quelque chose ?<em>

Quand ils virent la tête du directeur, la pensée s'envola subitement. Un air préoccupé, la mâchoire serrée, des cernes sous les yeux et un dossier rouge sous le bras, il faisait presque tâche dans la perfection de la salle. Il jaugea les jeunes gens, puis commença.

'' Bon l'élite, l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade. Le moment est venu de me prouver si cette classe intensive sert vraiment à quelque chose. J'ai fait en sorte que vous deveniez les meilleurs pour avoir des gens sur qui compter, alors on va voir si ça à marché. Jusque là c'était facile, les cours, les entraînements, quelques missions pas trop loin de la maison. . . Mais cette fois c'est du concret.'' Il inspira. '' Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais deux personnes importantes pour notre école on disparut il y a quelques jours. Le death scythe Soul Eater et son meister Maka Albarn se sont fait la malle. Je sais que vous les connaissez, ce sont des modèles pour vous, et croyez-moi ils le sont toujours. Je pensais à la base trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à enquêter, mais maintenant il me faut juste quelqu'un pour aller les chercher.''

La classe était muette. Ces héros dont ils avaient tant entendus parler, disparus ? Le choc était grand. Meldyn avait du mal à s'en remettre, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, avait-il trahi l'école ou était-ce autre chose ? Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'ils aient fait ça. Elle aimerait tant en savoir plus, mais pour cela il faudrait que la mission lui soit affectée. Mais le dieu de la mort va choisir quelqu'un de plus mature, c'est sûr. Cela ne fait qu'un an qu'elle est dans l'élite, avec le départ de Derry, c'est Orphée qui s'en chargera, c'est l'aîné après tout, il est digne de confiance.

Après une courte réflexion, Kid repris.

'' J'ignore encore dans quel état d'esprit elle peut être, mais je pense qu'il faut rester prudent. Je ne dis qu'elle irait jusqu'à vous couper la tête, mais si elle est déterminée, elle vous forcera à reculer si vous lui mettez des bâtons dans les roues. Au combat vous ne gagnerez pas, aucun d'entre vous. Un grand guerrier me sera inutile. C'est pourquoi je veux que ce soit toi qui y aille Meldyn. ''

La rousse releva la tête. Elle ? Comment ça ? Elle tourna la tête vers Andy qui la regardait également avec un air bêta.

'' Toi et Andy avez fait d'incroyables progrès et je sais que je peux avoir confiance. Tu es quelqu'un de juste et de déterminé. Tu y arriveras. Soit à la Death Room demain à la première heure avec Andy pour le débriefing.''

Il quitta la salle sur ces mots, laissant l'élite hébétée. Une fois le choc passé, tous se jetèrent sur Meldyn et Andy pour les féliciter à coups de grandes tapes dans le dos. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. LE shinigami qui mettait sa confiance en ELLE ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour obtenir tant de mérites ? Elle n'entendait plus les félicitations des autres. Une telle mission ne la mettait pas dans l'humeur de la rigolade- quasiment rien ne l'y mettait- il lui fallait se concentrer, cette fois c'était vraiment du sérieux. Il fallait qu'elle prouve à tous qu'elle méritait sa place dans l'élite, elle s'en faisait un devoir.

* * *

><p>Pour sûr, la demeure des dieux de la mort n'est pas discrète. Une immense maison aux abords de l'école, qui-plus-est parfaitement symétrique. Les parterres de fleurs sont étudiés au centimètre près. Une demeure imposante et très intimidante, surtout pour un enfant de cinq ans. Warren déposa ses chaussures dans un des petits casiers prévus à cet effet. Tout est toujours rangé dans la maison de Leslie, trop rangé. Chez lui c'est plus fun, c'est papa qui fait le ménage. La nouvelle nounou est moins marrante aussi, au moins celle avec des gros bras elle avait des chocolats dans ses poches. Celle-là, ses poches doivent être rangées. Quelqu'un entra dans le vestibule. Il reconnu la masse de cheveux bouclés et les lunettes. La mère de Leslie déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et se précipita vers lui. Elle devait être là depuis peu, ses pieds dans des collants ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le carrelage et il avait remarqué qu'une paire de chaussures à talons avait été jeté par terre, complètement indifférents aux petits casiers. Elle lui frotta les cheveux énergiquement.<p>

'' Ravie de te revoir Warren. Tes cheveux sont bien courts depuis que Light*Star t'as fait une coupe.''

Il grimaça.

'' C'est moi qui ait voulu que tu viennes à la maison, parce qu'être sans ses parents c'est dur, mais c'est pire dans un orphelinat. En plus je sais que Kid t'as pris ta tortue, c'est pas très sympa hein. . . D'ailleurs il n'est pas au courant, j'ai fait monter toutes tes affaires dans l'après-midi, donc je vais faire diversion et vous allez filer dans votre chambre avec Leslie.''

La mère de Leslie à toujours été gentille avec lui, ou avec les enfants en général. Très souvent elle voulait tous les inviter ou organiser des fêtes. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, symétrique, deux autres grandes pièces de chaque côté. Eve s'appuya contre la porte de droite et écouta quelques instants. Elle ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur, faisant signe aux petits de rester un peu en arrière.

''Leslie est rentrée, et j'en ai profité pour inviter quelqu'un.''

Kid leva la tête et essaya de regarder qui se cachait derrière les jambes de son épouse. Assis à la table de la salle à manger inutilement gigantesque, il lisait le quotidien de Death City après sa dure journée.

'' Eve, ne me dit pas que tu as encore ramené des enfants à la maison. . .

- Déjà c'est qu'un seul enfant, et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'inviterais pas vu la situation.''

Il soupira.

'' C'est Warren c'est ça ? Je t'avais dit pourtant que je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Soul et Maka sont nos amis et je ne vois pas pourquoi on laisserait leur fils dormir à l'orphelinat alors que notre maison regorge de chambres que tu refuse de remplir !

- Eve, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. . . ''Répondit-il en se cachant derrière son journal

Dans son dos, la mère fit signe en enfants de monter dans les chambres, ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et gravirent les marches quatre à quatre.

'' Eh ! Leslie ! Je peux savoir où vous allez ?! '' S'écria le dieu.

D'un coup sec, Eve referma violement la porte de la salle à manger. Le fracas fit trembler les murs, sournoisement, elle pointa les cadres du doigt.

'' Regarde Kid, je crois que les tableaux se sont décalés.

- Oh non ! Pas encore ! ''

Pendant qu'il se précipitait pour redresser la décoration, elle quitta la pièce avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. _C'est trop facile _pensa-t-elle.


	5. 4: Une machine à café

Nous y revoilà. Et il se passe enfin un peu quelque chose. ( un peu ) Je sais pas quoi dire alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>''Louisa-Marianne !''<p>

Warren se précipita vers le terrarium où sa tortue avait été installée. Posée sur une table basse au milieu de la chambre d'enfant, elle avait continué sa petite vie de reptile, bien que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne lui revienne pas. Cette chambre était bien trop grande et bien trop rangée, et cette boîte a des parois en vrai verre et pas en plastique transparent. C'est beaucoup plus dur de s'en échapper. En plus, l'humain avait changé, aucune idée si c'était une sorte d'évolution, mais il était plus petit et ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, avec des bandes blanches. Peut-être était-ce un début de camouflage. Il s'améliore le bipède. Soudainement, elle quitta le sol et se replia.

'' C'est toi qui t'en ai occupé James ? Demanda-t-il au petit frère de Leslie avec un grand sourire, le garçon de trois ans acquiesça.

- James en a pris soin grand soin, n'est-ce-pas James ?''

Le petit secoua la tête de nouveau. Ce n'est pas un grand bavard.

'' Ta tortue est bizarre Warren, elle n'arrête pas s'échapper mais je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Même quand on ferme le terrarium le matin, on la retrouve dans la cuisine le soir.

- Oui elle le fait souvent à la maison. Elle est même allée en haut du frigo une fois. '' Répondit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en remettant Louisa-Marianne dans sa boîte en verre. Finalement, la retrouver avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais rien n'était gagné. Il était désormais lui aussi prisonnier des dieux de la mort, et ça n'avait rien de bon. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'orphelinat. Mieux valait profiter de l'accueil jusqu'au retour de ses parents.

* * *

><p>Meldyn n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop tracassée par les dernières nouvelles. Andy aussi avait peu dormi, mais lui c'était plutôt l'inquiétude qui le troublait. Qu'on leur confie une telle mission . . . c'était beaucoup de responsabilité . . . si jamais ils échouaient ils seraient sûrement renvoyés de l'élite. Comme demandé, ils s'étaient rendu tous les deux à la Death Room où le shinigami les attendait. Ce jour-là, il était exceptionnellement accompagné de ses armes Liz et Patty. C'était rare de les voir, Kid les envoyait souvent à l'autre bout du monde comme des messagers ou des envoyés portants ses divines paroles. Elles revenaient juste d'une mission au Brésil et découvraient elles aussi, les récents événements.<p>

Il y eu tout d'abord le résumé de l'affaire, dans tout ses détails et tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver pour faire avancer l'enquête. Il leur rappela donc le meurtre des deux enfants au mois de mai, ils s'en souvenaient parfaitement. Ils eurent cependant du mal à comprendre les liens.

'' Attends Kid, tu es en train de me dire que Maka est partie botter les fesses de ce meurtrier ? Mais c'est absurde, pourquoi elle ne t'aurait rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas mangé d'âmes Liz, il n'était donc pas sur ma liste et n'y sera pas. Ces criminels-là ne sont pas les affaires de Shibusen. ''

Ca avait du sens mais elle restait perplexe. Maka à toujours été une bonne élève qui respecte les règlements. Cet acte de rébellion soudain ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout.

Meldyn réfléchissait. Comment devait-elle les considérer ? Comme des traîtres ou des défenseurs de la justice ? De quel côté allait-elle devoir se placer ? Mais surtout, quel rôle on lui demandera de jouer ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi elle, une élite de première année sous-expérimentée avec aucune connaissance du terrain en solo. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

'' Meldyn, Andy, vos rôles serons simples. Je veux que vous les retrouviez et que vous leurs confiez un message, rien de plus. Cependant, j'ignore quel est la situation là-bas, il se pourrait que ce soit dangereux alors soyez prudents.''

Andy frissonna. Il préfèrerait faire l'entraînement physique des meister plutôt que de se plonger dans l'inconnu, tête baissée. Ils en avaient déjà fait des missions, mais des missions de groupe encadrées par l'école. Là c'était tout autre chose et ça l'inquiétait. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le sang froid de Meldyn.

'' Bonne nouvelle pour vous, repris le dieu de la mort, on à retrouvé leur trace à Chicago, on m'a envoyé un message comme quoi ils auraient tenté de voler une machine à café dans un restaurant. . .

- Ohlala, voilà qu'ils volent des trucs maintenant . . . t'es bien sûr que c'est eux Kid ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Maka en rebelle voleuse. . . Soul à la limite . . .''

Patty explosa de rire sur les mots de sa sœur.

'' Moi non plus, soupira Kid, mais les faits sont là et nous ne pouvons pas les nier. Meldyn, vous partirez tout à l'heure pour Chicago, j'ignore si ils sont toujours là-bas mais essayez au moins de trouver quelque chose qui nous aidera.

- Eh eh Kid! S'écria Patty. C'est pas nous qui faisons ça normalement ?!

-Non, répondit-il, j'ai autre chose pour vous. Vous allez faire un petit voyage en Russie.

- Quoi déjà ?! S'écria la grande sœur à son tour. Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !

- Oh je suis sûr que vous aurez le temps de venir vous incruster à la maison. . . Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Les élites, je compte sur vous. Vous pouvez aller préparer vos affaires.''

Tout deux saluèrent en même temps et filèrent à leur appartement. Andy voyait bien que sa partenaire était en pleine réflexion, et s'en était encore plus effrayant. C'était rare qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était toujours un roc, mais là . . . le roc était fissuré. Que ce passerait-il si il ne pouvait plus compter sûr elle pour le guider ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose où ça finirait mal.

* * *

><p>''En route Grutur !'' Hurla la télévision.<p>

Alignés devant la petite télé de la salle de jeux, les trois enfants se délectaient du dessin animé '' Grutur le chien motard'', un programme peu éducatif certes, mais très distrayant. James était écrasé par les deux plus grand qui s'approchaient un peu plus de l'écran à chaque fois que le chien héroïque et sa bande mettait au tapis des chiens des rues. Mais sa sœur avait tenu à ce qu'il se mette au milieu, parce que ça faisait plus symétrique, déjà que la vision des bandes blanches sur la tête de son frère l'énervaient assez. Il ne comprenait pas très bien l'obsession de sa sœur avec la symétrie, c'en était souvent effrayant. Des fois elle surgissait dans sa chambre et se mettait à hurler parce sa bibliothèque était mal rangée ou juste pour le recoiffer.

Grutur mis un coup de poing à un chien avec des cheveux et un blouson de caïd. Les trois enfants hurlèrent gloire au chien motard. Il enfourcha ensuite sa moto, lâchant des mots classes, puis disparus dans un coucher de soleil avec sa bande de cabots. Les titres du générique commencèrent à défiler et les enfants soupirèrent.

Le deuxième jour d'école venait de passer et aucune nouvelles de Soul et Maka. Leslie lui avait dit que cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils avaient disparus et elle en était désolé. Warren aimait bien passer du temps chez Leslie, l'immense maison offrait un terrain de jeu formidable, la nouvelle nounou cuisine très bien et les distractions ne manquent pas, mais bon sang que la maison lui manquait. Sa petite maison, en face du petit parc aux grand arbres où Light*Star s'entraîne au combat avec son père, sa chambre mal rangée, le jardin où les plantes qu'il avait essayé de faire pousser avaient pris le dessus, la bibliothèque da sa mère et la façade que Leslie déteste, parce qu'elle n'a aucun sens. Tout ça lui manquait. Heureusement il pouvait regarder Grutur à la télé, et s'imaginer quelques instants être chez lui après l'école, attendant que maman rentre du travail, le désordre en moins. Et quand elle rentrerait fatiguée, elle se mettrait à crier parce aucune tâche ménagère n'a été effectué correctement, voire même pas effectuée, papa essayerai de se défendre tant bien que mal et finirait probablement avec un livre dans la figure. Vivement que tout cela revienne.

On frappa à la porte.

Eve venait tout juste de rentrer, ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés de sa journée. Les deux petits dieux de la mort se précipitèrent vers leur mère pour l'embrasser. Sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée. Elle apprit à Warren qu'on avait envoyé des élèves de l'élite à la rencontre de ses parents dans la matinée et que dès demain, ils auraient de nouvelles informations, peut-être même qu'ils seraient de retour. Cela ne manqua pas de décrocher un grand sourire aux lèvres du garçon.

Un nouvel épisode de ''Grutur le chien motard'' commença, avec son générique à base guitare électrique, capable de vous déchirer les tympans et les enfants reprirent place devant la petite télé.

* * *

><p>Chicago était plongé dans une nuit noire lorsque que la rousse et son partenaire y posèrent leurs pieds. Le départ en toute hâte et l'interminable voyage les avait grandement fatigués. Il était minuit, une fine pluie trempait le sol et faisait frissonner les passants. Eclairée de néon aguicheurs et de timides lampadaires, la ville sommeillait tranquillement. Emmitouflés dans des manteaux à larges capuches portant le sigle de Shibusen, les deux élèves arpentaient la ville. Meldyn était restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet et n'avait répondu clairement à aucune question qu'Andy lui avait posée. Elle marchait vite comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient.<p>

'' Où on va exactement ? S'inquiéta le blond

- Hum. Je pensais aller dans ce bar où ils on essayé de voler la machine à café.

- Bonne idée, c'est loin ? Répondit-il, heureux de savoir qu'elle savait quoi faire.

Elle sorti un bout de papier plié en quatre de sa poche

'' D'après ce que j'ai sous les yeux . . . c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. On a bien une bonne heure de marche si on va assez vite. ''

Il grimaça. Après une telle journée, il n'avait aucune envie de parcourir des kilomètres, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle Meldyn marchait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où une petite grassouillette comme elle tirait toute cette énergie.

Elle soupira en voyant la tête de son ami.

'' Tu veux que je te porte ? Je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre geindre pendant tout le trajet de toute façon.''

- Oui je veux bien . . . répondit-il, gêné

Sur ces mots, il quitta sa forme humaine et devint un arc doré aux formes cubiques. La rousse saisit l'arme, la cala sur son épaule et repris sa route. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Au fur et à mesure que les mètres étaient parcourus, la ville prenait un nouveau visage. Les bâtiments étaient plus délabrés, plus anciens et moins jolis à regarder. Les boutiques de grandes marques se transformaient en bars miteux, en échoppes lugubres ou en épiceries douteuses. La population était assortie aux façades, des clochards, des drogués, des prostitués, des ivrognes et autre oiseaux de nuit se partageaient le trottoir. La jeune fille avec son arc sur l'épaule était dévisagée, mais rendait à chacun un regard noir qui les tenait à distance. Personne n'a envie de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui se balade avec une arme. Andy admirait le tableau depuis sa cachette démoniaque.

'' Quel endroit lugubre . . . tu es sûre que c'est bien par là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète

- Eh, c'est qui les jambes ?! Tu préfère peut-être descendre de là et m'expliquer ce que je dois faire ?

- Non non ! Je te fais confiance Meldyn !''

Il lui faisait confiance là-dessus mais quelque chose l'inquiétait encore.

'' Dis moi . . . qu'est-ce que tu compte faire exactement ? J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'en sais rien. Après avoir lu le message du shinigami, je me pose des questions. C'est vrai que ce qu'ils ont fait est une trahison . . . mais en même temps je trouve cela juste.

- On ne nous demande pas forcément de prendre parti tu sais. . . Il faut juste que l'on remette un message, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire et laissons-les régler eux-mêmes leurs histoires.

- Tu as sans doute raison. . . Tiens, voilà le bar.''

Elle s'arrêta devant une enseigne de néons à moitié fonctionnelle. Depuis l'extérieur, on pouvait apercevoir quelques piliers de bars venu noyer leur désespoir au fond d'un verre. Andy repris forme humaine et suivi sa partenaire à l'intérieur. L'endroit était plus que sordide. Eclairés par des lampes à la lumière jaunâtre, des vieux papiers peints en train de se décoller, des banquettes déchirées et un air morose accompagnait les noctambules écroulés sur le bar, à l'exception d'un homme assis dans un coin qui paraissait endormi. Un homme immense apparu alors derrière le comptoir, essuyant machinalement un verre sur son tablier plus très blanc. Il les dévisagea un instant puis posa son verre, prêt à prendre des commandes. Meldyn mit un petit coup de coude au blond. _La photo Andy_ ! marmonna-t-elle.

Il sorti la dite photo de sa poche. La rousse la tendit à l'homme en le saluant.

'' . . . vous avez déjà vu ces gens ? C'est pour une enquête.

- Ces deux là ?! Un peu que je les connais ! S'écria-t-il, la face rougissante. L'autre soir ils sont sortis de nulle part, ils ont profité du fait que je sois allé dans la réserve pour essayer de me voler ma machine à café toute neuve ! Et ils ne voulaient pas la lâcher ! J'ai dû appeler les flics pour qu'ils me la rendent.

- Moi aussi je les ai déjà vus ! Balbutia un homme affalé sur le comptoir et déjà bien imbibé d'alcool. On les voit traîner dans les parages depuis quelques jours. . . Il y a des gens bizarre ici, mais j'en avais jamais vu des comme ça . . .''

Il eu un rire gras avant de replonger dans un état comateux. L'homme endormi qu'elle avait à peine remarqué se releva soudainement et pris une porte de derrière qui semblait mener nulle part. Sûrement une envie pressante, elle n'y prêta pas grande attention.

'' Et vous savez où on pourrait les trouver ? Repris la rousse

- Je vous direz bien d'essayer à l'immeuble abandonné à quelques rues d'ici, il y a toujours des squatteurs là-bas. Mais on peut savoir pourquoi des petits jeunes cherchent des chiens des rues à une heure pareille ?

- C'est top secret monsieur. Merci pour votre aide.''

* * *

><p>La pluie fine était désormais devenue des trombes d'eau qui refroidissait nettement l'atmosphère. Les deux partenaires, Andy ayant retrouvé sa place sur l'épaule, sillonnèrent les rues en quête d'un quelconque immeuble abandonné mais ils ne faisaient que brasser de l'air. Effectivement, les bâtiments délaissés ne manquaient pas dans le coin, entre les maisons, les magasins et autres tas de ruines, le quartier semblait petit à petit sombrer dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à deux heures du matin, ils examinèrent chaque bâtiment ressemblant à un immeuble mais beaucoup étaient inaccessible ou inoccupés. Au coin d'une rue, de l'agitation attira leur attention. Un petit attroupement bruyant se concentrait autour d'un homme furieux en tablier qui pestait contre du vide. Devant un fast-food, des gens essayaient plus de comprendre la situation que de calmer l'homme. Soudainement, il empoigna quelqu'un par le col et le secoua. Meldyn reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui dormait dans le bar une demi-heure plus tôt. En approchant, elle put percevoir quelques mots de lançait l'homme furieux.<p>

'' . . . tu vas payer pour eux ?! Hein tu vas payer ?! Tu es avec eux de toute façon ?!

- Mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas d'argent ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils partiraient sans payer ! Je voulais juste les prévenir ! '' Se défendait l'homme empoigné.

Meldyn sentit que le bonhomme pourrait lui être utile et tenta de calmer le jeu.

'' Allons messieurs, du calme ! S'écria-t-elle en se frayant un chemin parmi les badauds qui admiraient béatement la scène. L'homme du bar se figea lorsqu'il aperçu les deux jeunes gens. Il les pointa d'un doigt accusateur et s'écria :

''C'est eux ! C'est eux qui sont à leur recherche !''

La foule se retourna vers eux et les contempla, un peu perplexe. Le mystérieux individu profita que le cuisinier relâche un peu sa prise pour se dégager. L'homme en colère paraissait hésiter, il aurait bien voulu l'empoigner celle-là aussi, mais ce serait du suicide de s'attaquer à main nues à quelqu'un d'armé.

'' Je suis à la recherche de personnes disparues, commença Meldyn sans hésitation, peut-être allez vous pouvoir m'aider. Elle ressorti la photo de sa poche. Vous connaissez sans doute ces personnes ?

- Oui ce sont eux ! S'écria le chef qui s'était un peu calmé. Ils sont partis sans payer après que cet énergumène soit venu leur parler ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ce saligaud ?!''

L'attroupement se désolidarisa quelque peu pour faciliter la vue, mais l'homme du bar avait déjà disparu. Le cuisiner pesta dans sa barbe.

'' Je vous propose un marché monsieur, repris la rouquine, je vous paye toutes les dettes et en échange vous m'aidez à les retrouver.

- Toutes les dettes ?''

Elle acquiesça.

'' Ils sont partis dans la rue là-bas, je crois qu'ils vivent dans l'immeuble abandonné. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sorti de sa poche un porte monnaie qui paraissait au bord de l'explosion et le vida dans les mains tendues du patron. Des centaines de pièce jaunes se déversèrent en une cascade de tintements, plusieurs tombèrent sur le goudron. On se serait cru dans un casino, avec le chef gagnant un jackpot de pièces rouillées. Il resta figé quelques instants devant son gain avant de réaliser la supercherie. Il jeta les pièces dans ses poches et se mit à hurler en direction de la jeune fille qui s'enfuyait déjà à toute jambe dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Mais, fatiguée d'avoir autant pesté, il replaça sa toque sur son crâne et retourna dans son restaurant.

Dans la rue mal éclairée, Meldyn pris quelques instants pour se remettre de sa course, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

'' C'était pas honnête ça, lui reprocha son partenaire, on n'est pas censé devenir nous aussi des délinquants je te rappelle.

- Ca va, c'était pas grand-chose. Et puis mine de rien, je viens de lui offrir ma collection de pièces de deux cents, j'y tenais vachement !

- Quelle sainte tu fais ma chère !''

Elle pouffa entre deux souffles et repris son chemin. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'un bâtiment sombre. Sûrement s'agissait-il de l'immeuble dont on lui avait tant parlé. Peut-être touchait-elle enfin au but. Elle sentit un nouvel élan lui redonner de la force. La nuit était loin d'être finie.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolé, je crois que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait Soul et Maka dans ce chapitre mais en fait non. Pardon pardon pardon, ils seront là au prochain chapitre, je le jure !<p> 


	6. 5: Sale fils de chien

J'ai encore une nouvelle review, toujours d'un(e) invité(e) qui me laisse encore un mot très gentil ça fait grand plaisir à moi ! Merci beaucoup, rien que pour toi qui est seul(e) à m'encourager, je poste et dédie ce nouveau chapitre qui contient officiellement Soul et Maka ! ( j'ai pas dit romance, hein, qu'on soit bien d'accord).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>'C'est ce truc là-bas ?''<p>

La pluie s'était quelque peu calmée. Une odeur de goudron humide se répandait dans l'air. Des aboiements lointains de chiens désespérés accompagnaient ce bruit de fond propre aux villes. Un mélange de voix, de grincements, de couinements et de vrombissement. L'immeuble était juste là, plongé dans un noir total et toutes les fenêtres cassées. Dur à croire qu'on pouvait vivre là-dedans, ça ressemblait plus à un manoir hanté de fête foraine qu'a un logement. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir un panneau 'à vendre' accroché à la façade qui ne devait plus attirer beaucoup d'acheteur. Il n'y aurait qu'à passer devant cette ruelle sombre et elle verrait si ces informations valaient sa collection de pièces de 2 cents.

'' Je suppose, il n'y a pas d'autres immeuble à l'abandon dans cette rue . . . '' Répondit la rousse à son partenaire. Après un instant, elle reprit :

'' Hé Andy, il faut vraiment qu'on remette le message et puis qu'on se taille tout de suite après ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre ?

- Rien de précis, mais je me disais qu'on aurait sûrement des choses à apprendre d'un death scythe et d'une meister trois étoiles. . . ''

Il rigola. Décidemment elle ne perdait jamais le nord celle-là.

Elle commença à passer devant la ruelle. Quelques centimètres passèrent avant qu'elle ne ressente une vague de frissons la parcourir toute entière. Elle put percevoir le vague froissement d'une main se resserrant sur son arme.

_Il y a quelque chose dans l'ombre._

'' C'est toi qui nous cherche ? '' Lança une voix du fond de l'impasse.

En un quart de secondes, elle sortit Andy de sa torpeur, se postant droit vers les ténèbres. Elle tendit la corde de son arc et une flèche faite de lumière lui apparu au fur et à mesure entre les mains. Chacun de ses muscles était prêt à agir, le bruit de fond de la ville devint soudainement muet. Le fond de la ruelle était complètement plongé dans le noir et le lampadaire au dessus de sa tête l'empêcha d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Bien qu'elle soit très en retard au niveau de la détection des âmes, elle sentait clairement quelque chose ramper le long des murs fissurés et sur le goudron humide. Une force écrasante qu'elle se prenait en pleine figure comme une bourrasque un jour de tempête.

'' Eh gamine ! Si jamais tu ose ! '' Une autre voix faisait place.

Les pas commencèrent à remonter vers elle, et l'atmosphère en fut radicalement changée. Soudainement et sans raison, son pouls se relâcha, une vague de calme l'envahit. Elle se sentait bien, un peu ailleurs avec cette impression de flotter si spécifique des moments d'extrême détente.

'' Du calme Soul, tu vois bien qu'elle est de Shibusen. ''

La personne apparue enfin dans la lumière du réverbère alors que Meldyn baissait son arme. Même si c'était ce pourquoi elle était venue, la surprise en restait pétrifiante. Certes les années avaient passées, son visage était marqué de grands cernes, ses cheveux châtains débordaient de sa capuche, son jean était troué et elle ne l'avait jamais vue qu'en photo, mais elle était complètement sûre que c'était elle qui se tenait là. Maka Albarn avec sa faux sur l'épaule et un gobelet de café dans la main.

* * *

><p>''T'es là Louisa-Marianne ? ''<p>

Warren souleva un lourd rideau de velours pour n'y découvrir qu'un carrelage propre. Incroyable, dans cette maison, même derrière les rideaux c'est impeccable. Cette fourbe tortue avait profité qu'il regarde Grutur pour se faire la malle. Il était pourtant sûr qu'ils avaient bien fermé le terrarium, il avait même posé un tas de livres dessus. Mais quand il était revenu voir dans la chambre de James, la boîte était renversée, les livres par terre et le sable s'était déversé sur la moquette. Toute la maisonnée cherchait désormais le petit reptile, même la nouvelle nounou avait abandonné sa préparation du dîner pour s'y mettre. Mais même si cette maison était toujours rangée de fond en comble, c'était plus dur de la retrouver que dans le désordre de sa chambre. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'ils fouillaient sans relâche dans chaque recoin. Même Liz et Patty qui étaient juste rentrées du Brésil avec des valises pleines de souvenirs inutiles, avaient été conviées à la chasse et n'avait pas pu refuser. Seul Kid manquait à l'appel, il avait entendu dire qu'il était resté à Shibusen pour terminer quelques affaires urgentes. Pour lui aussi c'est du boulot la rentrée des classes, mais mieux valait-il qu'il soit là-bas pour l'heure.

Le garçon traversa l'immense salle à manger en faisant glisser ses chaussettes sur le carrelage, produisant un faible souffle à chacun de ses pas. D'habitude c'était maman qui arrivait à retrouver son animal avec son super pouvoir de détection des âmes, quand vraiment il ne la retrouvait pas. Une petite boule se formait dans sa gorge accompagnée d'une envie de pleurer. Soudainement, la voix de James résonna dans le grand escalier de l'entrée.

'' Je la vois ! Elle est là ! ''

Depuis l'endroit où il était, Warren vit une petite chose verte qui galopait maladroitement en direction du salon en face, ses petites pattes griffues dérapant maladroitement. Un groupe sauta alors de l'escalier, Liz armée d'un balai et les deux enfants aux cheveux noirs, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de Louisa-Marianne dans le salon, plongé dans le noir, heurtant plusieurs meubles et produisant un boucan d'enfer. Sur leurs talons, il vit le balai de Liz s'abattre sur le sol et le manche heurter un vase qui paraissait de grande valeur. L'objet vacillât sur son socle avant se s'écraser par terre en un bruit superbe et des milliers de petits morceaux. Quelques mètres derrière eux, la maîtresse de maison s'écria :

'' Ne me dites pas que vous avez cassé quelques chose ?! ''

Mais le groupe s'éloignait déjà, ignorant les dégâts. Warren ne tarda pas à les rattraper, inquiet des conséquences de la chute du vase. Un grand couloir largement vitré s'ouvrit devant eux, garni de tapis orientaux. De grandes ombres provoquées par les lumières du jardin s'étiraient sur le sol. Patty surgit d'une pièce adjacente et les suivis dans leur course. A bout de nerf, la grande sœur lui fit un signe qu'elle comprit immédiatement.

Désormais armée d'un pistolet, Liz commença à tirer des coups de feu sur la tortue qui continuait sa cavalcade en zigzaguant et de plus en plus paniquée.

'' Non ! Non ! S'écria l'enfant aux cheveux blanc. Ne la tue pas Liz ! ''

Il se jeta sur le bras de la jeune femme, déviant un coup qui alla exploser une fenêtre décorée. Tous se figèrent en voyant les bouts de verre de toutes les couleurs pleuvoir sur un tapis aux motifs de lianes entrelacées. Un petit courant d'air en profita pour s'inviter à l'intérieur. Ils regardèrent derrière eux, le silence permettant d'entendre le bruit d'une paire de talon furieux, ils repartirent à toutes jambes.

'' Regardez ! S'écria Leslie. Elle va dans la salle de musique, elle est coincée !''

Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, et la grande blonde pris soin de refermer la porte. Elle enclencha l'interrupteur, mettant à jour une salle richement décorée et peuplée d'instruments de musique endormis. Un violon, une harpe, toute sortes de cuivre, une contrebasse, une guitare, une collection merveilleuses d'instruments de tout style et toutes époques, mais un seul attira vraiment l'attention de Warren. Un superbe piano à queue plaqué noir brillait sous les lumières. Irrésistiblement attiré par la bête, il admira son reflet déformé dans le bois vernis, puis, dans une grande délicatesse, posa un doigt sur une touche. Le son grave qui s'en échappa lui chatouilla tendrement les oreilles mais les autres sursautèrent.

_Chut !_

Sur la pointe des pieds, ils inspectèrent la salle dans les moindres recoins, essayant de toucher le moins de choses possible. Ils avaient déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça et ces instruments devaient valoir une fortune. Du bout de leur balais, les deux sœurs soulevèrent un à un les rideaux, se méfiant comme si l'animal allait leur sauter à la figure. James se mit à genoux devant un fauteuil crapaud et souleva ses franges. L'ombre de l'animal se profila enfin.

'' Ca y est je la vois !''

Tout le monde s'apprêta à courir de nouveau ou mettre des coups de balais, mais le garçon se contenta de tendre le bras sous le fauteuil et d'en ressortir la tortue épuisée qui remuait encore faiblement les pattes dans le dernier espoir de se libérer à nouveau. La tension se relâcha dans un soupir général, mais remonta soudainement lorsqu'on claqua la porte grande ouverte, laissant entrer le courant d'air dû à la fenêtre cassée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Eve se tenait, le poing serré et le regard dur. Une lumière extérieure soulignait chacun de ses cheveux, lui donnant un air encore plus ébouriffée et effrayant.

'' Avez-vous une toute petite idée de ce que tout cela coûte ?''

* * *

><p>'' Mince, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils auraient pu nous retrouver. . . Comment vous avez fait ? ''<p>

Maka se gratta l'arrière de la tête en regardant l'insigne sur le manteau de Meldyn, un masque de shinigami fièrement cousu sur l'épaule. La jeune fille était toujours figée à la même place, à admirer la meister sous la lumière jaune du néon. Andy repris forme humaine, inquiet de la voir dans un tel état. Même une fois désarmée, Meldyn gardait ses mains dans la même position, vers le sol pour ne blesser personne au cas où le coup partirait tout seul. Il la secoua légèrement, elle se redressa un peu et pris un air intrigué. Tous regardaient son visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs, c'était gênant.

''On se sait pas trop, soupira le blond, On ne nous en a pas dit beaucoup. Au fait, je suis Andy et la rousse c'est Meldyn. Nous sommes élèves de la classe élites.

- Oh l'élite ! Se flatta la blonde, Kid envoie ses petits protégés nous chercher, c'est touchant. Moi c'est Maka Albarn, et lui c'est Soul Eater, elle désigna son arme, mais vous devez nous connaître. ''

Il acquiesça, bien sûr qu'il les connaissait.

'' Transforme-toi Soul voyons ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en direction de la faux. Ce sont des petits élites, ils sont gentils ! ''

Non sans râler, un homme aux cheveux blancs apparu ainsi. Ce serait plus dur de ne pas le reconnaître lui, ses cheveux, ses yeux rouges et ses dents, étaient toujours là, évidemment. Même après avec plusieurs années et lui aussi flanqué d'une mauvaise mine, impossible de le changer. Rompant soudainement la tranquillité, la rousse tendit soudainement le bras en direction de Maka, la main ouverte. Andy fut très surpris de constater que son visage d'ordinaire si pâle était en train de virer au rouge pourpre. Il comprit immédiatement et signala à la meister trois étoiles que sa partenaire l'admirait beaucoup. Avec un grand sourire, elle serra la main tendue. Les salutations terminées, Meldyn regarda l'intérieur de sa main, et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était rare de la voir aussi heureuse. D'un geste bref, Maka but d'un trait le café qu'elle avait toujours dans la main puis jeta le gobelet vide derrière son épaule.

'' Eh, c'était mon café ça ! S'écria le death scythe

- T'en aura qu'à t'en faire un autre, puisque monsieur à acheté une machine !

- C'était toujours mieux qu'essayer d'en voler une dans un bar. . .

- Je te rappelle qu'on est là incognito, on doit ne pas se faire remarquer avec des achats stupides ! Répondit-elle, énervée.

- Parce ce qu'arracher une machine à café derrière un comptoir en plein jour c'était plus discret peut-être ?!

- Eh je l'ai fait pour toi je te rappelle ! C'est toi qui voulais du café !

- Evidemment ça fait quatre jours qu'on veille comme des abrutis ! ''

Andy ne put s'empêcher de se racler bruyamment la gorge voyant que les deux individus commençaient à s'empoigner furieusement.

'' Excusez-moi, mais nous avons une mission du maître du shinigami et. . .

- Ah oui ?! Le coupa la blonde, Alors venez, on va parler de tout ça là-haut ! ''

Elle désignait du pouce l'immeuble délabré et lugubre juste derrière elle et les deux élites furent forcés de constater que les informations avaient bien values le porte monnaie de Meldyn. La grande porte à deux battants qui avait un jour due être vitrée était couverte de contreplaqués qui avait franchement pris l'humidité, il suffit d'un coup de pieds pour qu'elle s'ouvre dans un fracas de bois pourri et un grincement ignoble. Le hall sentait le moisi et le renfermé, les boîtes aux lettres des résidents étaient arrachées du mur et avait été laissé par terre, le gueule grande ouverte comme des animaux agonisants. Les deux élèves remarquèrent la cage d'un ascenseur, qui ne devait plus être très fiable puisqu'ils empruntèrent les escaliers. Les étages s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient, les appartements avaient tous perdus leurs portes et laissaient apercevoir leurs pièces abandonnées, les papiers peints déchirées, un vide désolant et quelquefois un meuble oublié. Les courants d'airs étaient désormais les seuls occupants, dur à croire qu'un jour tout cela avait été un foyer, que ces salons humides et froids avait été l'intimité de quelques personnes. Maka montait les marches quatre à quatre, requinquée par son café, le reste du groupe suivait tranquillement derrière. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus de marches pour aller plus haut, ils suivirent Soul dans un appartement un peu moins délabrés que les autres. A l'intérieur, un petit salon plongé dans le noir avec une fenêtre qui devait être la seule encore entière de tout l'immeuble. Quelques affaires était éparpillées autour des quelques sac, un vieux fauteuil avait été placé devant la fenêtre, ainsi qu'un télescope un peu déglingué et une machine à café toute neuve trônai sur son carton d'emballage. La meister avait pris place devant le carreau et semblait fixer quelque chose avec insistance, les mains posées sur le rebord.

'' Il n'est pas revenu. Grogna-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la rouquine en la rejoignant.

- Tu vois l'immeuble là-bas ? Répondit-elle en désignant un bâtiment de briques qui devait être à quelques rues d'ici. C'est là qu'il est.

- Le tueur d'enfants ?

- Lui-même. . . On le surveille depuis quelques temps, de jour comme de nuit. ''

Meldyn était impressionnée, avoir réussi à traquer ce tueur jusqu'ici, trouver sa position exacte et le surveiller discrètement et sans relâche, c'était vraiment du travail de professionnel.

'' Eh gamin, tu veux un café ?''

Soul qui s'adressait à Andy pressa le bouton de la machine après que le blond ai refusé poliment. Le café ne l'avait jamais séduit. L'appareil s'enclencha dans un vrombissement insupportable. La blonde grogna, elle préférait la machine du bar, au moins elle ne faisait pas autant de bruit pour une malheureuse boisson chaude. Certes elle était énorme, directement reliée aux conduits d'eau et appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre mais elle était beaucoup mieux. Si seulement cet imbécile ne l'avait pas retenue, peut-être elle aurait pu s'enfuir avec avant que le propriétaire ne surgisse.

'' Oh Andy, c'est toi qui a la lettre non ? Meldyn se tourna vers son partenaire qui admirait la machine faire vibrer tout le carton et se déplaçait vers le mur.

- Ah oui, la voilà.''

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit directement à Maka. Elle reconnue bien là un message de Kid. Une enveloppe toute noire avec le cachet des dieux de la mort _parfaitement centré_ qui retenait le rabat. Sans ménagement, elle déchira grossièrement l'enveloppe, trop ravie de lui briser son impeccable symétrie.

_Bon sang Maka qu'est-ce tu fous ?_

_Tu crois que je n'ai pas mieux à faire en ce moment avec la rentrée, que de m'occuper de tes petites escapades ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ces criminels-là ne sont pas nos affaires, je sais que ça t'as énervée qu'il s'échappe mais ont ne peut pas être partout, c'est à Shibusen qu'on a besoin de toi. Du coup, j'ai dû vous déclarer traître de Shibusen, et ça ne me fait pas plaisir, crois moi. Je te jure que si as fauché son âme ça va te coûter gros, et si ce n'ai pas encore fait, prends tes affaires et rentre avec Meldyn et Andy, ce sont de bons gamins. _

_Kid._

_P.S. : Nous avons dû nous occuper de Warren, et de son animal, puisque tu avais apparemment décidé de l'abandonner._

Elle froissa nerveusement le papier, en fit une boule compacte et la jeta dans une pièce à côté.

'' Comment ose-t-il me traiter de mauvaise mère cet imbécile !''

Non elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait fait ça, elle n'avait pas eu le choix tout simplement. Elle n'aurait tout simplement pas pu sonner en pleine nuit chez des amis. _Eh salut, tu peux garder mon gamin pendant que je vais faire des trucs louches ? _C'était trop suspect. Bien sûr ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à son père, elle ne le laissait même pas le toucher. L'orphelinat c'était la dernière solution, mais malheureusement la meilleure. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur de lui faire subir les conséquences de ses actes, elle avait dû se résoudre à le laisser là-dedans. Au moins il avait pris sa tortue, il n'avait pas été complètement seul. Désormais il était chez Kid et c'était rassurant de le savoir là bas. En matière d'enfants, s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance, c'était bien Eve.

Elle se recroquevillât dans le vieux fauteuil, la mine boudeuse. Toujours les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment à l'extérieur, elle réfléchi. Kid disait qu'il les avait déclarés traître, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etaient-ils banni de Shibusen, avaient-ils perdus leurs titres ou allait-on les faire emprisonner quand ils rentreraient ? Avec ce nouveau dieu de la mort il fallait s'attendre à tout. Comme il était quand il était jeune, il était devenu un shinigami très soucieux des lois et du règlement. Ca avait du bon parfois, mais certaines fois c'était plutôt lourd. Si jamais il l'enfermait comme une criminelle, peut-être il la laisserait croupir au fond d'une cellule pendant des années et Warren continuera de vivre chez les dieux de la mort comme si il était l'un des leurs. Quand enfin on la laisserait sortir, vieille et décrépie, son fils sera plus grand qu'elle et la reniera, sa traîtresse de mère, peut être même qu'il aura trois bandes sur le crâne. Elle s'attrapa les cheveux des deux mains et gémit. Il ne fallait pas laisser ça arriver.

'' Mon pauvre petit Warren. . . Marmonna-t-elle

Sa tasse à la main, Soul soupira.

- Ca va, il n'est pas en sucre. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui. ''

Le visage de la meister se crispa. Meldyn recula de la fenêtre, sentant que les coups allaient partir.

'' Il faut bien que quelqu'un se soucie de lui dans cette famille. . . '' Répondit-elle, étant parfaitement au courant de ce qu'une déclaration pareille allait provoquer. Mais il l'avait bien cherché. Un grand manque de sommeil et trop de café les mettait déjà assez sur les nerfs, avec ça elle mettait vraiment le feu aux poudres.

'' Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me fasses passer pour un père indigne ?! S'écria-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je ne me soucie pas de lui ?!

- Peut-être pas autant que tu devrais ! Tu veux que je te rappelle qui c'est qui l'a laissé tomber de la balançoire alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans ?!

- Bon sang, pendant encore combien de temps tu vas me le rappeler ?! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que j'étais désolé ! Tu n'es pas une mère parfaite non plus !''

Meldyn et Andy restèrent de marbre. La scène était vraiment pitoyable. Entre la meister clouée dans son fauteuil moisi qui hurlait à gorge déployée sans jamais lever une fesse de son siège, et le death scythe qui tentait de se défendre en faisant de grand gestes et répandant à chaque fois un peu plus de café sur le parquet déjà en mauvais état, les héros de Shibusen avaient perdus de leurs superbes.

'' Un jour ma grand-mère m'as dit qu'il valait mieux imaginer ses héros que les voir en vrai. Marmonna la jeune fille à son arme

- J'ai toujours trouvé que ta grand-mère était une sage femme.''

_C'est comme ça que tu ose parler à la mère de ton enfant ?! Tu mériterais que je t'empale !_

Soudainement, Maka bondit du fauteuil, mettant fin à l'altercation. Andy cru un instant qu'elle se levait pour mettre son poing dans la figure de son partenaire mais au lieu de ça elle fixa la fenêtre. Son expression changea, de la colère elle passa à une haine furieuse, avec le regard sombre et la mâchoire serrée. Elle n'attendait que ça et c'était arrivé, la lumière venait de s'allumer au sixième étage de l'immeuble en face. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse les dents sur quelque chose et cet enfoiré tombait au bon moment.

'' Allons nous occuper de ce fils de chien ! J'en ai assez de le voir se la couler douce sous mon nez ! S'emporta-t-elle

- Pas trop tôt, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui arracher la peau du visage. Poursuivi Soul

- Vous êtes avec nous les jeunes ?''

Les jeunes se regardèrent, Andy faisait la grimace et de grands gestes pour signaler sa désapprobation. _On est juste venu pour le message ! Il ne faut pas se disperser ! _Meldyn n'était, bien sûr, pas de cet avis là, l'occasion était trop belle.

'' Bien sûr qu'on vous suit. ''


	7. 6: Sous la pluie

Voilà je suis enfin de retour, désolé d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps, même si je crois être restée assez raisonnable pour l'instant en ce qui concerne les délais.

J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et j'ai dû réécrire ce que j'avais fait, et c'était dur, mentalement.

Enfin bref, revoilà donc ma fic, encore merci à la personne qui me laisse des reviews, elle sait qu'elle me font très plaisir et que je l'en remercie grandement.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages originaux de Soul Eater, par contre ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent à moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Le vent la bouscula à peine était-elle sortie, un vent puissant et violent. A cette hauteur, quasiment rien ne pouvait le stopper et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. La vue était stupéfiante mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration du paysage. Maka repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était venue s'écraser sur sa figure et rabattit sa capuche pour tenter de les retenir. Un élastique ou deux lui aurait été bien utile, mais elle avait passé l'âge des couettes et des jupes. Tout son monde et celui des autres avait changé, les couettes ce n'était que pour les jours où elle ne comptait pas sortir. Sa tenue, elle la choisissait en fonction de son travail, à la bibliothèque le plus souvent, mais quand le shinigami l'envoyait en mission, elle prenait ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique. Les uniformes ce n'est plus obligatoire, se battre en jupe c'était vraiment une drôle d'idée, mais l'ancien dieu de la mort en avait des tas de drôles d'idée. Il fallait se faire à l'idée que tout avait changé.<p>

La vision de l'astre lunaire lui était quasiment impossible, rien que d'en voir la couleur noire, des souvenirs affreux lui remontait à la gorge. De la libération du Grand Dévoreur au jour où elle l'avait remis en cage, tout lui collait à la peau comme une maladie incurable. Elle avait passé des années à essayer d'enterrer ces vieux souvenirs, Warren l'y avait bien aidé mais son combat était vain. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait fini par se faire une raison, elle allait devoir vivre avec tout ça. Après tout, ces péripéties l'avait fait grandir et avait peut-être donné une nouvelle chance au monde de se reconstruire au mieux. De ce fait, le monde qui était ressorti de toute cette démence était plutôt agréable à vivre. Sans Asura, la folie pure n'était plus qu'un concept, une vague idée ou une histoire pour faire peur.

Elle s'approcha du bord du toit, l'immeuble où se trouvait sa cible n'était qu'a quelques mètres. Pendant tout les jours et les nuits où elle l'avait observé, vivre sa petite vie normale comme si de rien n'était, sa haine à son égard n'avait cessé de croître. Bien sûr elle lui en voulait pour avoir assassiné de pauvres enfants, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Elle l'avait senti dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans les geôles de Shibusen. C'était quelque chose avec son âme, ce n'était pas une de ces âmes rouges de ceux qui ont dévoré des âmes innocentes, elle était immonde, répugnante. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, elle le repérait immédiatement, comme si ont lui jetait un seau d'eau froide et vaseuse en pleine figure. Il était répugnant et il fallait qu'elle lui fasse la peau. Evidemment elle savait que céder à ses pulsions meurtrières n'était pas bon, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus que des pulsions, elle en était certaine. Elle se tourna vers la rousse, arme à la main, qui semblait attendre les ordres, comme un brave petit soldat. L'élite qu'avait crée Kid lui faisait toujours penser à une escouade militaire, qui se lève à l'aube pour apprendre à tuer. La disparition des death scythes avait été une perte, d'un soutien énorme pour Shibusen. Le dieu de la mort avait besoins de personnes sur qui compter, bien sûr il avait Maka et les autres, mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas assurer à eux seuls la protection du monde indéfiniment. Pour l'instant les choses n'allaient pas trop mal, même douze ans après, on se remettait encore des blessures de la guerre et la folie restait un mal rare et peu puissant. Mais un Grand Dévoreur disparu laisse la place à un autre, et tous étaient certains que de nouveaux ennemis ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leurs nez.

'' Tu pourrais le toucher d'ici ? Pas pour le tuer, juste le blesser. Il n'est pas dangereux mais je sens qu'il va nous embêter, si on peut l'handicaper maintenant ce sera bien.''

Meldyn posa un pied sur le parapet et tendit la corde de son arc. Sachant d'un arc n'est pas la meilleure arme pour le corps à corps, elle avait préféré tout miser sur la précision. Pendant de longues heures, des journées entières sous le soleil brûlant jusqu'à épuisement, elle et Andy avaient perfectionné leur techniques et les résultats s'étaient fait quelque peu sentir. Le blond pouvait bien se débrouiller quand il le voulait. Elle essaya d'aligner le bout de sa flèche lumineuse avec la petite fenêtre luisant cinquante mètres plus loin. Pour l'instant, aucune ombre ne se profilait, c'était d'un calme plat. Il fallait qu'elle reste prête, dès qu'il apparaîtrait elle lâcherait la flèche et essayerai de le toucher au bras où à la cuisse. La cuisse c'est bien, ça ralentit.

'' Ca devrait aller d'ici. Andy, une flèche de traque ce sera pas mal.

- Pas de problèmes. ''

La flèche qui avait une lumière jaune devint un néon bleu. L'objet éclairait doucement le visage pâle de la rouquine comme une veilleuse. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir, Meldyn se tenait prête, chacun de ses muscles prêts à bondir et sa concentration était au plus haut. Dès qu'elle verrait l'ombre à la fenêtre, il sera cuit, prit dans ses filets minutieusement placé.

'' Soul, restons prêts. ''

Il acquiesça avant de se transformer en faux. La meister cala l'arme sur son épaule et se posta derrière le petit muret au bord du toit. Encore quelques instants et elle pourrait passer à l'action.

Ses doigts lâchèrent l'emprise de la corde. Elle l'avait vu, cette ombre se détacher sur la lumière, à l'instant où elle l'avait vu, ça avait été un automatisme, elle venait de lâcher la flèche et cette dernière filait à toute allure dans le silence de la nuit. Toujours luminescente de ce bleu vif, avec la rapidité on aurait dit un rayon de lumière perçant les ténèbres. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour qu'elle parcoure les cinquante mètres et transperce le verre en un millier d'éclats. Elle eut un soubresaut, elle avait touché sa cible. _Epaule droite, en plein dans le mille !_ Lui marmonna son partenaire. La cuisse aurait été plus efficace mais c'était déjà bien. Avec la flèche de traque Andy pourra suivre sa position, tant qu'il la gardera dans l'épaule. Mais il lui faudra du courage pour saisir un rayon lumineux brûlant à pleine mains et l'extirper de sa chair. Elle le vit vaciller, réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver puis il disparu de son champs de vision.

'' Il s'enfuit par une autre fenêtre ! S'écria le blond

- Putain ! Soul on y va ! ''

Maka bondit sur le parapet et l'élança dans le vide. Meldyn cru qu'elle se jetait sur le toit qui se trouvait en dessous, mais au lieu de ça, la blonde fit passer en un tour de bras l'arme sous ses pieds, alors qu'une paire de grandes ailes en plumes blanches se déployait de la lame. Debout en équilibre sur le manche, elle s'éleva dans le ciel avant de foncer en direction de la tour alors qu'une pluie fine recommençait à s'abattre.

'' Trop cool ! Meldyn on peut faire ça nous aussi ?

- Je ne crois pas . . . on va plutôt devoir le faire à l'ancienne.''

Elle rabattit sa capuche et sauta sur le toit trois mètres plus bas, atterrissant dans un horrible fracas de tôles. Mince, elle n'était quand même pas si grosse ? Elle leva les yeux sur le duo qui s'éloignait de plus en plus dans le ciel. _C'est vrai que c'est cool, on dirait un ange. _Elle se mordit la lèvre. Voilà qu'après avoir crapaüté pendant des heures dans toute la ville, elle allait devoir courir après un malade mental et une autre avec une faux. Quelle nuit. C'est vrai que ce serait bien si Andy pouvait voler.

* * *

><p>'' Félicitation, tu viens encore de me prouver ton inutilité.''<p>

La Death Room était d'un grand calme, un calme dont profitait tout Shibusen. Le bâtiment était vide, à l'exception de quelques élites qui préféraient passer leur samedi à l'intérieur et le shinigami pour qui la notion de 'week-end' était étrangère. Le grand miroir qui affichait d'habitude son portrait était complètement noir à l'exception d'un petit encadré où s'agitait un personnage bien connu. Black*Star au bout du fil, en direct d'Allemagne. Comme il en était coutume, il faisait son rapport de mission, mais les paroles de son ami étant peu fiables, il préférait se baser sur les centaines de lettres de plaintes qu'on lui avait envoyé toute la matinée. Et le constat était déplorant.

'' Deux magasins en ruines, trois incendies et une douzaine de maisons réduites en poussière . . . et la façon dont tu arrive à faire tout ça à mains nues m'échappe.''

Kid était consterné, il l'avait simplement envoyé dans un village Allemand où quelques prétendus mangeurs d'âmes faisaient peur aux habitants. En fait ils n'avaient rien mangé du tout et la mission consistait simplement à effrayer les voyous pour ne plus avoir à s'en méfier. Mais comme d'habitude il fallait qu'il en fasse trop. Heureusement que Tsubaki restait à Death City pour s'occuper de ses enfants, sinon il ne serait pas en mesure de rembourser tous les dégâts que cette tornade pouvait causer. Surement l'avait-elle compris elle aussi parce qu'elle persistait à vouloir rester, malgré qu'Eve ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle serait ravie de garder toute sa marmaille. Le tableau était cauchemardesque. La progéniture de ce cataclysme dans sa belle maison symétrique avait de quoi faire passer des nuits blanches, même si les quatre enfants n'étaient âgés que de six à un an. Bien heureusement cela ne s'était jamais produit et il priait pour que ça n'arrive jamais, Eve trouvait toujours des moyens pour ramener des gosses à la maison.

'' Rien d'étonnant, rien ne résiste au pouvoir de ma glorieuse lumière ! '' S'écria fièrement le meister.

Il soupira de nouveaux. Bien que Black*Star soit un élément très puissant et un atout majeur au combat, sa capacité à tout détruire le rendait quasiment inutilisable. De préférence, il envoyait Maka pour des missions de ce genre, mais des fois, cette dernière était déjà ailleurs ou lui répondait d'aller se faire voir et il se voyait obligé d'envoyer le cataclysme bleu sur le terrain, et puis après tout il ne le payait pas pour rien. Ensuite il le regrettait toujours.

'' Tu devrais voir le montant des remboursements qu'on me réclame Black*Star, répondit-il en agitant le paquet de lettres mal organisées qu'il avait dans les mains. Tu mériterais vraiment que je te fasse tout payer, mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Tsubaki ou aux enfants, ils ne méritent pas de subir les conséquences de ton irresponsabilité. Tu devrais penser un peu plus à eux tu sais. . .

- Bien sûr que je pense à eux ! Je défends la gloire et l'honneur d'une famille de gagnant !''

Il plongea sa tête dans sa main libre. Tout ça commençait vraiment à lui donner mal à la tête. Toutes ces lettres en désordre, et ces tas de ruines qui servaient d'arrière plan à ce bouffon télévisé lui donnaient la migraine.

'' Bon, j'en ai assez, rentre à Shibusen et ne t'avise pas de t'attirer des problèmes en chemin.

- Eh ! Les âmes j'en fais . . .''

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Kid le fit disparaitre d'un geste, le même geste qu'on ferait pour chasser une mouche. L'encadré disparu dans une vague et le miroir repris sa fonction de miroir normal. Le shinigami pris place dans son fauteuil au centre de la pièce, en face de son reflet et commença à examiner toutes les lettres. A part ce fauteuil, il n'avait rien changé dans la Death Room. Il ne lui avait jamais rien trouvé de négatif, même si elle n'était pas parfaitement symétrique, c'était un lieu qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs alors il l'avait laissé tel quel. Il ne comprenait cependant pas comment son père arrivait à rester debout toute la journée, c'était vraiment exténuant. Mais avec le temps il avait pris une telle forme, qu'il était dur de savoir s'il se tenait vraiment debout ou s'il flottait. Il espérait vraiment ne pas vivre aussi longtemps, heureusement que Leslie et James était là pour prendre le relais quand il en aura assez fait.

Il fut sorti du tri de son courrier par des bruits de pas. Il se pencha pour voir arriver un petit garçon qui sortait du couloir de guillotines et montait les trois marches qui menaient à l'estrade au centre de la pièce, les mains dans les poches et un air boudeur.

'' James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

- Mais c'est samedi père. . .

- Ah oui. Mais tu n'es pas censé être là quand même.

- C'est mère et Leslie qui m'on traîné ici. Elles voulaient voir s'il y avait de nouveaux livres à lire pour nous, avec Warren. Mais c'est très ennuyeux, alors je suis venu t'aider !

- C'est gentil mon fils mais tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité tant que tu ne sauras ni lire ni écrire.

- Je peux appeler quelqu'un avec le miroir alors ?! S'écria le garçon avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Tu n'as qu'a appeler Marie, aujourd'hui elle ne fait rien et tu adores l'embêter.''

James se jeta sur le miroir et commença à tapoter dessus. Chacun de ses doigts posés provoquaient une petite vague, comme si il touchait la surface de l'eau. C'était vraiment un objet fascinant, son père arrivait à lui faire faire des tas de choses avec de simples mouvements de mains. Lui, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouvait toujours en train d'appeler Marie, il ignorait pourquoi. Leslie arrivait à appeler Warren ou Light*Star avec, c'était très énervant. Mais elle lui disait toujours que ce n'était pas une question de gestes mais de volonté. Comme si il comprenait ses subtilités de fille. Le miroir était confus par tous ces gestes aléatoires sur sa surface, mais il finit par agir. Son reflet avec celui de son père triant son courrier, complètement indifférent, en fond disparu dans le noir, seul restait un petit encadré pour le moment flou. Il en connaissait la forme par cœur, le miroir de Marie. Peut-être cette fois allait-il tomber sur son fils, un gamin un peu bizarre mais plutôt gentil, ou peut être allait-il se retrouver nez à nez avec le terrible, l'effroyable et terrifiant professeur Stein. Pourvu que ce soit Marie, elle au moins elle ne voulait pas le disséquer. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire mais ça faisait très peur.

* * *

><p>Le tueur vêtu de noir courrait comme un fou au milieu d'une rue déserte. Avec sa flèche bleue plantée dans l'épaule, il ressemblait vraiment à une grosse cible mouvante. Il tourna la tête au bruit d'un objet qui fendait l'air, et évita à temps, en se jetant sur le côté, la lame qui se planta dans le sol. Il put apercevoir le visage de cette jeune femme qui l'attaquait. Non, ce n'est pas elle qui lui avait lancé ce néon dans le bras, mais elle avait de quoi faire peur. Avec son visage marqué de cernes noires, ses cheveux qui volaient dans tous les sens et sa faux, il croyait vraiment avoir affaire à la mort en personne. Elle souleva son arme plantée dans le sol comme si ça n'avait été qu'un simple bout de bois et tenta de lui asséner un coup horizontal auquel il put échapper en se baissant, entendant le bruit de la lame passer au ras de sa tête. Il avait peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur. Depuis quelques temps sa vie était un désastre, depuis qu'il avait tué ces deux gamins à Death City, le monde entier lui en voulait. A Chicago il avait cru qu'il pourrait recommencer une vie normale, mais voilà qu'en pleine nuit, on lui tire des néons à travers sa fenêtre et une folle essaye de le couper en deux. Sale nuit.<p>

Comme si l'apesanteur n'avait aucun effet sur lui, il bondit dans les airs pour atterrir sur un toit qui devait bien être à dix mètres de haut. Maka pesta de voir sa proie s'enfuir. Elle commença à lui hurler dessus depuis le sol alors qu'il commençait à bondir sur d'autres toits pour fuir le plus loin possible.

'' . . . j'aurais ta peau sale enfoiré ! Reviens ici !

- Maka calme toi bon sang, l'insulter ne le fera pas descendre ! Coupa Soul

- Ca va, je sais . . . mais ça fait du bien. On retourne dans le ciel, ça servira à rien de lui courir après, l'ordure est montée sur ressort.''

Meldyn bondit sur un autre toit, puis encore un autre. Savoir de déplacer de toit en toit faisaient parti de sa formation de meister élite. Guidés par le professeur Marie, ils sautillaient comme des chats sur les hauteurs de Death City en guise d'entraînement, le plus souvent de nuit ou tôt le matin. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la forme physique de cette femme, étant une arme, une telle forme ne lui était pas forcément nécessaire, pourtant elle se débrouillait mieux que tous les meister de l'élite. La blonde et le death scythe avaient disparus des cieux, et cela allait être dur de les repérer puisque le ciel se remplissait de nuages. Ils avaient sans doute dû tomber sur l'homme et devaient être en train de le réduire en lambeaux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle voit ça.

'' Plus à gauche Meldyn, il doit être dans une rue je le vois plus bas.

- Plus à gauche ?

- Non attends, il remonte. Il bouge vite, j'ai du mal à le suivre.

- Il a dû se faire attaquer.

- Sûrement. . . Ah ! Il est devant nous ! Est-ce que tu peux le voir ?''

Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le brouillard de la pluie. Elle vit effectivement une lumière bleue qui s'agitait à quelques toits d'elle. C'est une vraie merveille ces flèches de traque.

Elle essaya de se rapprocher un peu, mais sa progression était gênée par les toits de bétons qui devenaient glissant avec la pluie. Elle grimpa sur une cheminée de briques en mauvais état pour trouver une meilleure vue. Elle vit à nouveau la lumière bleue. Mince, il bouge vachement vite cet animal. Sortant du brouillard, elle put voir le duo de professionnels qui s'abattait sur lui. La scène était difficile à suivre, entre l'obscurité, la brume et la pluie qui, s'intensifiant, lui fouettait le visage, elle ne put qu'apercevoir que les ailes disparurent et que la faux s'abattait sur la lumière bleue. Tout devint ensuite confus, le néon ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens et son attaquant ne le lâchait pas un instant, les coups devenant de plus en plus rapide et agressif au fur et à mesure que le tueur évitait, avec l'habilité d'une anguille, chacune de ses frappes. C'était comme se battre contre de l'air. Cela devait être très énervant, et sachant que les nerfs de Maka étaient déjà mis à rude épreuve par les nuits blanches et la caféine, ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Il fallait essayer de faire bouger un peu les choses, soit ils en auraient pour des heures, soit ça finirait mal, très mal. Qui sait de quoi une meister trois étoiles est capable quand elle est à bout.

Meldyn prépara une nouvelle flèche dorée, il fallait qu'elle touche la cible sans le tuer, et surtout il ne fallait pas toucher la meister. Mais ces deux là n'arrêtent pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Elle savait ce qu'il lui fallait mais elle savait aussi qu'après ça, elle ne pourra plus rien faire.

'' Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main blondinet. Marmonna la rousse concentrée

- Je veux bien t'aider si tu arrête de m'appeler blondinet.''

Elle ferma les yeux. Cette flèche là elle est bien plus dure à faire que les autres. Les deux jeunes concentrèrent leur force, toute leur longueur d'âme se tournait maintenant vers la flèche. Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est un petit coup de fouet, et la flèche dorée deviendra rouge. Meldyn sentit des picotements la parcourir dans les bras, elle conviait toute la puissance de sa petite âme dans ce projectile, elle sentait qu'Andy faisait de même. Une chaleur se dégageait maintenant de la flèche, le dorée luisant vira au rouge pourpre, c'était fin prêt. La rousse avait eut la finesse d'appeler cette technique 'la carnivore', elle trouvait que ça sonnait bien. Elle tira la flèche sans faire attention à sa direction, il suffisait de lui dire vers qui aller puis de la laisser faire son travail. La carnivore libérée, elle fila dans un sifflement, avec une gueule pleine de dents grande ouverte, elle ressemblait à un serpent incandescent qui fendait les gouttes d'eau. Le projectile alla droit vers la lumière bleue, elle bifurqua pour éviter un coup de faux, puis planta ses dents dans les côtes de sa proie. Attentive à la scène, la rouquine vit la cible vaciller, puis la lumière disparu.

'' Il est tombé.'' Répondit Andy.

Maka sauta à son tour dans la rue. Ils descendirent de la cheminée et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la zone d'impact.

L'homme en noir se relevait péniblement, portant une main à sa nouvelle blessure. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se prenait une flèche, mais celle-ci était rouge et bien accrochée à sa chair. De plus, elle avait des dents et s'accrochait fermement à sa prise comme un piranha. Et voilà la femme blonde qui revient, elle à la haine en personne sur le visage. Se rattrapant maladroitement, il essaya de se relever et de continuer son chemin mais il était à bout de force et avait terriblement mal. Il commença par attraper la flèche bleue, ignorant la brûlure et l'arracha de son épaule tout en essayant d'aligner deux pas tremblotant. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur en jetant le néon par terre qui disparu aussitôt. Il ignora la sensation du sang coulant dans son dos et saisit la seconde flèche. Elle était encore plus chaude que la bleue et elle s'accrochait bien. Il tira dessus trois fois, sans succès. Enfin, il la saisit des deux mains et tira un coup sec, s'arrachant un amas de chair brûlées. Il hurla enfin, et envoya le projectile le plus loin qu'il pouvait. La carnivore s'évanouit dans l'air avec le gémissement d'un animal. Il marchait mieux désormais et repris son chemin.

Un coup de pied dans le dos l'arrêta cependant. Il tomba à quatre pattes sur le goudron et cracha son sang sur le bitume. Il lâcha un rire rauque et maladif, si effroyable que lui-même en eut des frissons.

Maka grimaça. Elle avait appris à reconnaître la présence de la folie et rire après s'être fait battre faisait parti des premiers symptômes. Il se retourna vers elle, bon sang il était vraiment horrible. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu son visage, et elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir sûrement. Il avait une mine encore plus affreuse que la sienne, ses yeux creusés avaient l'air vide de toute existence, sa face maigre et toute ridée était couverte de traces de sang et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres révélait sa dentition.

'' Regarde toi, tu bats le mauvais ennemi . . . c'est triste.'' Cracha-t-il

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing qui lui fit tomber la tête au sol puis elle le redressa en l'attrapant par le col.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire sale rat ?! Lui souffla-t-elle au visage en resserrant sa prise.

- Que tu te trompe. Tu te trompe grande héroïne, je n'ai rien fait de mal.''

Maka le rejeta en arrière, comme on jette quelque chose de dégoûtant le plus loin possible. Il retomba mal avant de se mettre à genoux et de continuer de la fixer. Elle colla la lame de Soul juste derrière la nuque du condamné. Enfin il allait recevoir la mise à mort qu'il avait toujours mérité, ce sale fils de chien, ce sale tueur d'enfant, ce pourri, cette ordure.

'' Tu crois vraiment que tuer des enfants c'était une bonne action ? Tu voudrais que t'applaudisse pour avoir tranché leurs gorges ?! S'emporta-t-elle

- Je leur ai offert ce qu'il y avait de mieux. '' Répondit-il d'un ton neutre

Elle tiqua. Comment osait-il jouer avec ses nerfs, il ne se trouvait déjà pas assez en mauvaise position ?

'' Tu es fou, à toi aussi je vais te trancher la gorge, c'est tout ce que tu mérite.''

Son visage s'illumina sous ces mots, elle fit un pas en arrière, là il faisait vraiment peur.

'' Alors tu l'as vu ! Tu l'as senti j'en étais sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu me déteste !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!

- La folie, tu as senti ma folie ! Regarde dans mon âme et tu la verras,_ la folie_ _pure _!''

Maka se figea en entendant ces mots. Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de folie pure depuis la bataille sur la lune. Etait-ce vraiment de retour ? Son esprit se figea un instant. Comment était-ce possible, Asura est là-haut, coincé très haut sur la lune, et même en douze ans personne ne serait capable de recréer une telle folie. Il faut des centaines d'années pour pouvoir obtenir une telle puissance. . . L'interrogation remplaça la haine. Le tueur lui tendait les mains comme si il demandait grâce. Il voulait qu'elle lise dans son âme, au plus profond de son âme, elle pouvait le sentir sur son visage. Il avait peur de ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui-même.

'' Maka, n'écoute pas ce type, il est complètement cinglé. ''Repris son arme

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait qu'elle soit sûr que cet homme ne disait pas vrai. Si jamais il avait raison, cela aurait de terribles conséquences, alors il fallait qu'elle sache. Sans lâcher la lame posée sur le cou du suppliant, elle posa une de ses mains dans celles qui était tendues.

'' Eh Maka tu m'écoutes ?''

Maka n'écoutait plus. Elle hésita encore une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Elle essaya de se focaliser sur les âmes autour d'elle. Celle de Soul, celles des deux gamins qui approchaient par ici, celle de l'homme. . . Elle était toujours aussi répugnante, encore plus maintenant qu'elle en était proche. _Va chercher au plus profond de l'âme._ L'âme est dégoûtante, l'âme n'a pas dévoré, l'âme est terrifiée, l'âme n'est pas très vieille, l'âme est. . .

_Dans les méandres d'une folie pure._


End file.
